He Came to Her in Dreams
by HuntressRaven
Summary: 6yrs later, Meg windowed with two childern. Her daughter Maria finds comfort in an angel, visits her. This mysterious angel is called the Angel of the Night. Meg has become comforted by this angel, but who is he? Who is this "Opera" Angel that has become
1. Angel of the Night

****

Chapter 1: Angel of the Night

6 years later

Meg opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around the small room. She got up and slipped he robe on; then walked down to the chapel, of the opera house. She heard a little voice coming from it and she entered it.

" Maria," she whispered

The little girl looked up and stood up, she walked over to Meg.

" Mama, the angel came to me," Maria said

" The angel has come to visit you often hasn't he?" Meg questioned

The little girl nodded and hugged her mother and walked to the candles.

" I see you were lighting a candle again," Meg said

" Yes, for Papa," Maria said

" Has he spoke to you my darling?" Meg asked

" The angel told me he would take my payers to Papa," Maria replied

Meg knelt down to the candles and closed her eyes as she prayed. Maria knelt down next to her and they prayed. Meg stood up and lifted her daughter into her arms.

" Come my little angel, we have much to do tomorrow for the show," Meg said

Maria yawned and wrapped her arms around her young mother. Meg looked at the candles once more.

" Good night my husband," she whispered

Meg's dear husband had died 3 winters ago and she was windowed with two young daughter. Her eldest daughter, Maria, found comfort in talking to an angel; that often came to visit her. Her youngest daughter did not know her father, he had past away two months after her birth. Meg had not taken an interest in seeing any suitors and would not think of marriage. She wanted to raise her children on her with the help of her mother and the other young women of the ballet. The two new mangers offered their support to the young mother, since Meg's husband was the patron of the new Opera Populaire.

" Good night my little Maria," Meg said, " Your angel will watch over you and so will I."

" Good night Mama," Maria replied

Meg walked over and kissed her youngest daughter's head, then went off to bed. She closed her eyes and hoped for a restful sleep. Someone watched her from a distance and came to her when she cried.

" Shh, I am here my dear Meg," a voice whispered

" Bernard, please stay by my side," she whispered

" Rest my darling, lay your tears to rest. I am here," the voice whispered

Meg fell into a deep sleep and her guardian vanished for the night. What was left was a white feather, placed upon her pillow, to show she was being watched over.

The following morning, she got up and started her day; she saw a feather and smiled. The white feather made her feel secure and happy to see. She had started seeing these feathers three months after her husbands death, a note which she kept, read: _The angels of heaven weep for your loss Madame, but one will always remain at your side…the Angel of the Night. He will guide you to happiness and light. He will teach your children the ways of happiness. _There was no name, nor any sign that this letter had been touched…it was pure as untouched snow. She kept it close her and when she got lonely she read it. Her eldest daughter, Maria prayed for an angel, and came to her several times; but when Meg asked if she saw his face, she replied no. Meg dressed and put her hair up and went to wake the girls for practice. The 18 girls, that studied under her, each lined up for warm, she instructed them with strict rules.

Madame Giry was the over seer of the Opera house and the newly married wife of one of the mangers. She watched her windowed daughter become like her, strong and ample to those around. Madame Giry no longer worried about the past, though it was strange to say that the past worried about her and the future of the opera house.

Meg looked at her mother as she watched and Meg looked at her daughters as they joined the understudies in rehearsal. Maria, was the strong and willing, she believed that nothing would stop her from becoming like her mother. Ange, the youngest, only mocked her sister's motivations, so she could become like her. Meg smiled in pure joy every moment she could, because she couldn't think about all that was wrong in her life.

" Ladies, take a break," Meg said

The ballerinas walked off and Maria walked over to Madame Giry.

" Grandma, my angel spoke to me last night," Maria said

" What does this angel sound like?" Madame Giry asked

" He sounds very heavenly, he sings to me too. I can sense when he's around, I can hear his wings flutter as he descends," Maria said

" He sounds like a beautiful angel, perhaps he will help you with your dreams," Madame Giry said

Madame Giry looked at Meg as she sat on the stage stretching her legs.

" Maria why don't you go see what your grandfather is up to," Madame Giry said

" Ok," Maria said

Madame Giry walked over to Meg and Meg looked up.

" I heard him last night Mama, the Angel of the Night," Meg said, " He leaves me a feather so I know he's there. Though I can't sense him, he has faith in me."

" You must not mourn any longer Meg, let your Angel of the Night guide you," Madame Giry said

Meg hugged her mother and sighed.

" He's become my guardian Mama, for three years he's taken care of me," Meg said, " and a father to my daughter…oh if he were mortal I would gladly become his wife."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and stroked her head.

" Perhaps someday he will become mortal," Madame Giry said

By Early afternoon, Meg warmed up her understudies and got them back on track. Maria looked at her mother as she instructed one of the youngest understudies. She danced with her and smiled and praised her, when she got it right she joined the others. Meg continued as she helped them more. She smiled seeing the improvements in their rehearsals, she looked at Maria and Ange as they followed close.

By the evening time, Meg made the girls dinner and Maria looked at her mother.

" Mother, can we go visit Papa's grave tomorrow," Maria said

" Yes, I would like to go visit his grave," Meg said

Maria smiled and finished up her dinner then cleaned up. She ran down the halls to the chapel and lit a candle.

" Papa, we're coming to visit you tomorrow," she said, " I can't wait to see you again."

She closed her eyes and began to pray in silence.

" Maria," a whisper came

Maria looked up and looked around.

" Angel of the Night," she whispered

" It is I," the voice replied

" Oh, Angel of the Night, I'm going to visit my father. Please, tell him we're coming," Maria said

" As you wish child," the angel said

Maria smiled and looked at the picture of her father. She kissed the picture then stood up.

" Good night Angel of the Night," she called

" Good night Maria," the angel whispered

Meg tucked the girls in at night and Maria looked at Meg.

" I asked the Angel of the Night to tell Papa that we're coming," Maria said

" What did he say?" Meg asked

" He said he would, Maybe he will bring Papa down from heaven for just that day," Maria said

" We will see, now sleep my darling," Meg said

She kissed Maria's head and then got up and kissed Ange's cheek as she slept. Meg walked down the hall to her room and entered her room. Meg changed into her nightgown and prepared for bed. She looked at the picture of her wedding and she smiled.

" Good night Bernard," she whispered

She blew out her candle and went to bed. She fell asleep and her guardian came to her.

" I shall be there my beloved wife," the voice whispered

A hand stroked Meg's soft skin and she smiled, then her guardian vanished into the shadows.

The next morning, Meg and the girls got into the carriage and they headed to the cemetery. The coachman took off and Meg put her arms around her young girls. She kissed their heads and looked forward. The carriage stopped once it arrived and let them off, then pulled away to wait somewhere else. Meg let the girls go first, then followed them; she looked at the sculpted angels and the many graves. She held flowers in her hands, she headed to the tomb, dedicated to her husband's family. She walked there and Meg saw someone standing at the site. The dark figure stood there dressed in black, he wore a long tailed dress coat, wide brim hat and a black cloak. She walked towards the shadowy figure.

" It's beautiful this time of year isn't it? The virgin snow untouched by humans, it makes the cemetery that much more beautiful," the man said

" Bernard," she whispered

The man turned around and Meg ran towards the man, she wrapped her arms around him with tears.

" Oh, my beautiful Meg, how you've wander in darkness," he whispered

" In my heart I knew you would come," she whispered

" Maria's Angel has come to retrieve me from the heavens above," Bernard said, " Shed no more tears Meg…there is always light at the end of the darkness."

Meg looked up at him and he smiled at her.

" Bernard, I will mourn no more now that I see you stand before me," she whispered

She wrapped her arms around him once more and he placed a kiss on her head.

" I must go my darling, but I will come to you in your dreams," he whispered

He kissed her cheek and then walked towards the tomb and the door opened. He entered it and walked down into. There he vanished and Meg laid the flowers by it.

Maria and Ange came the tomb and they looked up.

" Wandering child, here lies your family," a voice said

" Angel of the Night, thank you," she whispered

Meg walked over to her daughters and they stood in front of the tomb. She looked up at the sky and saw something falling from the sky. She reached up and saw the white feather.

" Angel, Angel, you have blessed us with your presence," Meg whispered

" Mourn no more Meg, he is with you now and so is your angel," the voice touched her ear.

They stayed there for awhile and then returned to the carriage, the coachman took them back to the opera house. They hung their cloaks and went off to change and Madame Giry looked at her daughter.

" She's different," Madame Giry said, " Happy, thank goodness."


	2. Opera Angel

****

Chapter 2: Opera Angel

Meg rehearsed with her understudies and Maria and Ange watched this time. They looked all around the opera house and Maria got curious. She got up and walked off.

" Maria, where are you going?" Ange questioned

" I'm just going to look around," Maria said

" Mama doesn't like us looking around without her," Ange said

" It's only in the boxes where the rich people sit," Maria said, " Nothing is going happen."

Maria walked off and Ange looked at her mother. She then turned to her sister and side.

" Wait for me Maria," Ange called

The girls walked about the boxes and sat down in the seats and mockingly acted snobbish, the sisters laughed.

" I want to be like them for one day, I want to sit up here and just watch the opera," Maria said

" Grandma sits up here with Grandfather," Ange said

" I know, Grandfather owns the Opera Populaire, that's why he sits here," Maria said

" Come on there's 6 other boxes, I want to go to the grand tier," Ange said

" Box five, the Phantom's old box," Maria replied

" Phantom's are stories," Ange said, " Come on big sister."

Ange grabbed Maria's hand and they ran to the other side, to box five. Maria opened the door and they walked in. They looked about the empty box and watched the rehearsal from there. The door shut and the girls jumped and looked around.

" Who has come to visit such a lonely spirit?" a voice asked

" Who's there?" Maria said

" Who am I?" the voice said, " I'm the master mind of this opera house…it was built from mind."

Maria looked in the shadows and a feather fell from the ceiling of the box.

" Angel of the Night?" she questioned

Laughter escaped from the voice and Maria lifted the feather up.

" You're a very imaginative child," the voice said

" You are he, my angel," Maria said

Ange grabbed her sister's hand and looked in the shadows. The angel stood up and walked towards the light, but he placed his hand out. His white gloved hand presented each girl a red rose.

" Pretty," Ange said

" For my darling little believers," he said

" Thank you Angel of the Night," Maria said

" Thank you sir," Ange said

Maria looked at the rose and smiled and looked at her sister. The angel's hand vanished into the shadows and he sat back down.

" Angel, your not going to leave us are you?" Maria asked

" No Child, I am here to watch over you and your mother…it is my sworn duty," he said, " Do not fear, the Angel of the Night has you under his wings."

Maria smiled and looked at her sister as she looked at the red rose. They left bidding their angel good bye and they ran off to show Meg the red roses. The angel lifted a white envelope with a gold father seal on it.

" No mortal should be damned in darkness," the angel whispered tossing note outward

Maria and Ange walked on stage as Meg took a break.

" Mama, Mama, the angel came!" Maria called

" The Opera Angel came!" Ange exclaimed

Meg looked at the two girls as they held the red rose in their hands.

" An Opera Angel?" Meg questioned

" She means the Angel of the Night," Maria said, " Look he gave us roses."

Meg looked at them and smiled and both gave her their roses.

" What a wonderful angel! But where is this divine angel?" she asked

" In box five," Maria said

" Oh, he is an opera goer," Meg laughed

Madame Giry walked down the isle holding a letter in her hand and the girls walked over to her.

" We have an Opera Angel!" Ange exclaimed, " He wears white gloves…untouched because he's an angel!"

" I see, and their beautiful are they not?" Madame Giry questioned

" Yes, very pretty," Ange answered

Madame Giry smiled and walked over to Meg, she kissed her head.

" He has left you a letter," Madame Giry said

Meg looked at the letter and turned it around, seeing the gold feather seal on it. She opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. She read it to her self, then folded the letter up.

" He's a blessing Mama," Meg said

" He's saved you from your mourning, that is his job. No mortal man can save any mourner," Madame Giry said, " He wishes to attend?"

" Leave box five open," Meg said, " It seems our Angel wish to keep the Phantom's seat warm."

Madame Giry smiled and kissed Meg's head and then walked down from the stage. She looked at the two girls and smiled, then took their hands to tend to other matters. Meg looked at box five and smiled….she could almost picture this angel's face, but who was this angel?

That evening as the crowds came in for the opera, Meg got the girls dressed up.

" Grandma is letting us sit in the manger's box?" Maria questioned

" She insist and so does your grandfather," Meg said, " Now, we must hurry."

Ange looked at Meg as she helped her dress, she then hugged her mother.

" Will the Opera Angel be there, to watch you too Mama?" Ange asked

" He will," Meg said

Meg sent the girls on their way and Maria stopped by her bedside and pulled something from the nightstand. She walked with Ange and got her to the mangers' box and then walked off to box five. She knocked on the door and then entered it, she walked towards the shadows.

" Angel?" she called

" Good evening Mademoiselle," his voice came

" I brought you something," she said

" What can such a young child offer an angel?" the angel asked

Maria looked at the three francs in her hand.

" I want you to have this Angel of the Night," Maria said

" Maria, Maria, you mustn't give away anything precious," the angel said

" It's a thank you for watching over us," Maria said, " and helping my mother."

A white gloved hand presented its self and Maria a placed the francs in his hand. His hand vanished in the shadows and Maria heard the sounds of money being empted out. His hand reached out with a rose and Maria smiled as she took the rose.

" You are an angel Maria, perhaps it is I who should be watched by you," the angel said

" Enjoy the show," she said

" You as well," he replied

Maria took off and headed back to the mangers box. She held the rose tightly and smiled in complete joy. Ange looked at her and saw the red rose in her hand.

" You saw the angel didn't you?" Ange chirped

" Yes, but shh," Maria said

The opera began and Madame Giry and their grandfather joined them. Ange sat in Madame Giry's lap and looked over at box five. She saw the white gloved hands on the edge of the box. She smiled and looked at Maria; then waved and one hand returned the wave.

" He waved to me," Ange whispered

" Shh," Maria whispered

After the show the girls ran down to greet their mother. Meg walked backstage and went to her dressing room, there she removed her stage makeup and undressed to her simple dress.

" Brava, Brava," a soft voice said

Meg looked around and smiled a little and then fixed her hair. She walked out and saw her girls talking to the other chorus girls.

" There you two are," she said

They turned and looked at their mother, then ran to her.

" Mama you were so beautiful, you were like an angel," Maria said

" Pretty Mama," Ange said

Meg smiled and kissed her daughters and grabbed their hands, they walked off to see Madame Giry and her husband.

" Good show Meg," her stepfather said

" Thank you," she said

She kissed his cheek and then kissed Madame Giry's cheek.

" We were going to have dinner," Madame Giry said, " Come join us Meg."

" Alright, let me go get my cloak," she said

She walked off and went to her room to pull out her matching cloak. She slipped it on and looked up in the mirror, to see someone standing behind her. She gave a loud screech and turned around to find no one there.

" It was just my imagination," she whispered

" Madame," a voice said

Meg looked around to the sound of the gentle voice and then sat down.

" Madame, I am your Angel of the Night, fear nothing when I am with you. You are safe under my wings," the angel's voice

" I know," Meg whispered, " I am forever in your debt."

" You owe me nothing, just happiness, and to live your life to the fullest," the angel said

Meg closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. The sounds of wings touched Meg's ears, the sudden sweet smell in her room touched her nose and a soft kiss on her cheek made her feel warm.

" Call on me if you are ever lonely, I am here to serve you and your beloved family," the angel whispered

Meg opened her eyes and saw a rose, a white envelope, and a white feather. She lifted each item and pulled them close to her.

" Thank you, sweet angel," she whispered

Meg walked out and she joined her family for dinner and Madame Giry looked at her daughter.

" I heard that we are doing well for reopening a haunted opera house," Meg's stepfather said

" Come now you don't believe in ghost," Meg said jokingly

" Phantom's I believe in," her stepfather said, " That incident 6 years ago has me scared, but it won't happen again on my time…no sir."

" Bravo father," Meg laughed, " Mama you certainly know a brave man when you see one."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and smiled, she turned to her husband and grabbed his hand.

" Your daughter is being sweet on this old fool," Meg's stepfather said

" Your only foolish if you believe that the queues will go down, because of stories of ghost," Meg said

Later, Meg got the girls to bed and she went down to the chapel, to light a candle for Bernard. She sighed and closed her eyes and prayed for a little while. She looked at the stain glass window then got up.

" An Opera Angel, but still the Angel of the Night," Meg whispered


	3. Half Faced Angel

****

Chapter 3: Half Faced Angel

2 weeks later

Meg opened her eyes and sat up, she breathed deep and looked around.

" I can not sleep," she whispered

She got out of bed and dressed and walked down the halls; she entered the dormitories, where her daughters were. She entered and saw a shadow standing over Maria's bedside, she walked closer and listened to the gentle voice.

" Is he the angel?" she thought

The shadowed figure placed a rose beside Maria's head and then walked over to Ange's bedside. The shadowy figure sat beside Ange and stroked her head as she laid there in peace. He began to sing to her and Meg listened to the voice, she walked closer towards the shadowy figure.

" His voice," she thought

She got closer and tripped over one of the girl's ballet shoes. Shadowy figure looked up covering his face.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

He didn't say anything and got up and fled towards the window.

" No, please don't leave," she called

He stopped and looked at her, his black cloak still covering most his face.

" Madame, you are suppose to be a sleep," the shadowy figure said

" Are you he?" she whispered, " Our angel of the night."

The shadowy figure stared at her and replied, " In darkness I wander, but in light I hide. Yes, I am he, your angel of the night."

Meg got closer and saw the outline of what seemed to be a white mask.

" Stay back," he barked

" Please, I wish to see your face so I may thank the angel personally," Meg replied

" Those who see my face will become blinded with pride and stray from my helping hands…I can not," he whispered

" Then I shall close my eyes and use my hands to see your face," Meg said

Meg closed her eyes and the shadowy figure dropped his arm from his face. He stood there and then reached out his hand. Meg reached out for his guiding hand and found it, she felt his hand close over hers.

" Come to me," he whispered, " Trust me."

He pulled her towards him and she reached up and touched his face. She felt flesh under half her hands, but then felt a glass surface on the other half. She traced it, feeling a mask and breathed deep. Tears fell from her face and she wrapped her arms around him, he looked at her in shock. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, placing a kiss on her head.

" Perhaps dulling one sense was to much for you," he whispered

She kept her eyes close, but lifted her head. She reached up and felt his face again and this time removed the glass mask. There she placed her hand on his whole face, she breathed deep as she felt the unsettled flesh. Her hands shook and she leaned her head on to his chest.

" You're here," she whispered, " The angel of the night."

" Shh, Madame," he whispered, " you must lay your fears to rest."

He took her hand and took the glass mask and placed it back on his face.

" Let me guide you away from sadness," he whispered, " Let me make your soul take wing and fly."

Meg breathed deep as tears fell from her face. She wanted to see his face, now that she felt it, but in respect she left her curiosity to her heart. He stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears from her face.

" Sleep, my young advocate," he whispered, " Let me take you away from here, with the sound of my voice."

Meg's eyes remained closed, but her body relaxed. She fell into his arms and he lifted her up into his arms. He opened the window and jumped down, then grabbed hold of a statue; he swung himself into an open window. There he opened a hidden door in the wall and took Meg down to her room from there. He laid her on her bed and kissed her head.

" I bid you good night sweet Meg," he whispered

A rose was placed on her pillow, with the usual note and feather. He vanished from sight and left Meg to dream her dreams of peace.

By the next morning Meg opened her eyes hearing a knock on the door. She sat up and looked around, seeing the usual things.

" I was dreaming, here I lie in my own bed," she whispered

" Madame," one of her understudies called

Meg got out of bed and opened the door.

" Good morning Madame, are we going to rehearse for tonight's show?" the understudy asked

" Yes, of course, What time is it?" she asked

" The clock on the wall chimed 9, I will get the other girls ready," the understudy said

" Thank you," Meg said

She shut the door and leaned against the door and breathed deep.

" I have over slept because of a foolish dream," Meg whispered

Meg changed and walked downstairs, she saw her mother standing there. She told her mother about the dream she had and Madame Giry lifted a rose.

" A young gentleman from the other night wished for a name of the angel that danced last night," Madame Giry said

" I am anything but interested in a gentleman caller," Meg said

" He is of relations to the de Chagny family," Madame Giry said

" Tell him I will not see him," Meg said

" Meg, please see such a gentleman," Madame Giry said

Meg sighed and shook her head, she walked onstage and got the girls started with the rehearsal. Meg and the other chorus girls danced their part as the other performers sang out. Meg danced with all her heart, still thinking about her dream, she still felt it was real.

" Was he real?" she wondered

After rehearsal Meg went to the market and bought some things. She looked at the fresh cut flowers and saw some red roses. She looked at them and paid for two cut roses. She walked back to the opera house and went up to box five, there she placed the roses on the chair where someone may sit. She left a note wedged between the roses, then left. She and her daughters went out that afternoon and just enjoyed the fresh air around them. They looked at their mother as she seemed content with her life.

" Mama, did the angel give you a gift?" Maria asked

" No, my dear," Meg replied

"You seem happy, we haven't seen you this happy for a long time," Maria said

" I just feel revive," Meg answered

Meg looked around and just smiled. They walked back and Maria and Ange changed into their usual dresses for the opera. Meg cleaned up and then changed for the show. She looked in the mirror and saw a shadow standing there. She stood up and turned around, the shadow moved it's hand to it's lips. She walked towards it and saw the shine, from the reflecting glass, on it's face.

" Madame, you must be silent," the shadow said

He lifted his cloak and covered his face as he walked out the shadows. He put his hand over her eyes and darken her vision.

" Shh," he said

He put his cloak down and took her hand.

" I am not a dream, I am real," he whispered, " I am your angel of the night…Madame you are very intriguing."

" Angel speak to me," she whispered, " Am I to see this gentleman caller?"

Meg waited for the angel to answer and he silenced her.

" Do as your heart says," he whispered, " Don't let anyone force you to do anything you do not wish to."

A knocked on the door startled Meg and she turned her head.

" Madame it's almost time," a voice said

" Alright, I'll be there," she replied

She turned towards the shadow and he was gone, a white feather rested on the ground and Meg sighed.

" Angel oh sweet Angel," she thought, " How you remind me of another."

She left her room and the shadow looked at her. He vanished into the wall and came to box five, he found two roses and a note on his chair.

" Ah, Meg you have a soft heart," he whispered

He lifted the roses and set them aside, then open the note and read it. A smile formed into his lips and he looked out onto the stage area.

" I am your half faced angel," he whispered, " Dear sweet Meg, let me take care of you as a mortal."


	4. This Young Suitor

****

Chapter 4: This Young Suitor

Day in and day out Meg rewrote several routines, while she worked with the conductor and acting managers of the opera house. Meg also continued to hope to see the angel of the night again…it was strange that suddenly he was appearing to her. He was a voice before, but now it seemed he was more than just an angel. Maria and Ange remained unaware of the many encounters with the angel. He seemed to watch her and knowing her movements at times.

Meg walked outside and felt the cool air wrap around her. She closed her eyes and slightly shivered, but didn't find it that cold.

" Mademoiselle, you will freeze out here without some sort of a cloak," a gentle voice said

It was obvious that this person did not know she had already married and she was Madame to everyone else. She opened her eyes and saw a young man dressed in fine clothing. His carriage had the seal of the de Chagny, but he was not familiar.

" I'm really not cold Monsieur," she said, " I know Paris' weather to well."

" I'm sure," he said, " I was hoping to meet Monsieur Danvers."

" My stepfather, he's not in at the moment," she said, " but Monsieur Laraway is in. He's the other manger."

" Thank you Mademoiselle," he said

A understudy walked out, with her shawl tightly around her.

" Madame, Madame Danvers, is looking for you," the girl said

" Thank you Margaret," Meg said

The man looked at her and apologized for calling her Mademoiselle. He walked in and Meg sighed, she went in afterwards. Madame Giry walked over to her daughter, she told her that, the young man that walked in was Thomas de Chagny, the youngest investor and their Patron.

" Oh, Mama, he's just another rich bastard," Meg simply said

" You can a least address him," Madame Giry said

" I would if I were interested, but he thinks I'm married so we'll keep it that way," Meg said

" My darling please do not do this to yourself. Your daughters need a father figure in their life," Madame Giry said, " and not just an angel."

Meg shook her head and walked off and Madame Giry did the same. Meg entered her room and laid out her dress for a dinner party at a local restaurant. She looked at the white gown that rested on her bed and she sighed.

" I can't go tonight," she thought, " my girls need me."

She laid the gloves out and pulled out a beautiful hair piece that matched the dress. She heard the cloak in the hall chime 5 and she gave up trying to say no. Her girls would be fine with her understudies. Meg began to get ready and fixed her hair, where everything was just right. She slipped the gown on and tied it in the back and painted her eyes with a light gold eye shadow and painted her lips a lushes red color. She sprayed some perfume on and then slipped her shoes on.

" Why am I so nervous?" she thought

She walked downstairs and looked at her mother, who waited for her.

" Monsieur de Chagny has offered to escort you," Madame Giry said

" Mama," Meg sighed

" It's no problem it is my cousin's dinner party Madame," the young de Chagny said

Meg slipped her gloves on and walked downstairs and then slipped her cloak on. She wrapped her arm around his arm and they walked out. He helped into the carriage and then got up and took the reigns.

" I heard you are friends with my cousin's wife, Christine," Thomas said

" Yes, she and I were chorus girls," Meg said, " We were like sisters."

The young de Chagny smiled and pulled up to the restaurant, he helped her down and escorted her into restaurant. Meg looked at him and then when they entered, she heard the music playing and then saw the many guest socializing.

" There they are," Thomas said

Meg looked and saw Christine and Raoul at the end of the large table. She sighed and walked with Thomas.

" I do say old man do you really need this large room to celebrate a small private anniversary," Thomas said to Raoul

Raoul turned around and smiled at his young cousin.

" I do believe that this is only the start of the evening my dear cousin," Raoul said

Christine walked over and Thomas kissed her cheek.

" Many congratulations, if you aren't happy with this old man, I'm still available," Thomas said

" No, I'm doing quite fine Thomas," Christine said

" May I present an old friend of yours Madame, Madame Sommer," Thomas said

Christine smiled and Meg smiled, they hugged each other tightly.

" Oh, Christine," Meg said, " We've missed you so at the Opera Populaire."

" I know," Christine said

" It's wonderful to see you on your sixth year," Meg said

" I'm sorry about Bernard Meg, he was a great man," Christine said

" Yes, he was," Meg said, " I miss him so."

Raoul looked at Thomas and said, " Come cousin and have a drink, I want to speak to you about something."

The two went off and Christine and Meg caught up with each other.

" Christine, my daughter Maria has spoken to an angel," she said, " an angel of mercy…I have even spoken to him."

" Meg, this angel does he speak of good things, sings?" Christine asked

" My daughter says he speaks to her about helping her with her loss. He wish only to protect," Meg said

Christine looked at Meg and they continued to speak of the angel of the night. Christine could only see this angel of the night as the Phantom of the Opera. Meg assured her that Erik was truly dead and his spirit haunts else where.

Raoul and Thomas walked outside and Raoul looked at the quiet streets of Paris.

" What is that you wish to speak to me about?" Thomas asked

" About Meg," Raoul said

" She's an angel isn't she?" Thomas questioned

Raoul nodded and said, " Please, this is Christine's dearest friend. Take care of her, she doesn't need to be hurt again. After losing Bernard, she's looking for comfort."

" I know and you know I can give her that comfort, I'm a Comte for goodness sake. She will be a queen if she came to live with me," Thomas said

" And what of her children?" Raoul asked

" Boarding school, they need to learn some proper education. Who knows what they are being taught in that dreadful opera house," Thomas said

Raoul sighed and looked out and nodded. The two spoke about the future if Thomas was to see Meg…he wanted Thomas to promise him that he would dedicate himself to Meg and her children. Thomas looked at Raoul and slightly laughed, seeing he was worried he would end up like Bernard.

" Don't worry Raoul, Meg is going to be taken care of….I will see to her every need," Thomas said

" Good," Raoul said, " I'll see to that."

" What will you do Raoul, send your dogs on me, or the French Navy?" Thomas questioned

" Possibly, now come let us go celebrate," Raoul said

The two de Chagnys' walked back and it was then that Thomas started his promise. He and Meg sat awhile and spoke of similar interest and Raoul and Christine watched as a possible romance would blossom.

" Are we doing the right thing?" Christine asked

" He's promised," Raoul said, " Yes, we're doing the right thing."

Meg came back to the opera house and climbed up the stairs. She entered her room and undid her hair, she removed the make up and sighed.

" Why?" she whispered

She undid her dress and let it slip off her, then changed into her night gown. She put her robe on and went down to the dormitories. She saw the shadow standing by Maria's bedside and Meg walked towards him.

" Were they angels?" she whispered

" They were perfect," he whispered

He backed off and covered his face from her views as she kissed Maria's head. She walked over to Ange and did the same. The shadow looked at her and saw weariness in her eyes.

" This young suitor, who is he?" the shadow asked

" He's a de Chagny," Meg replied

The shadow hissed slightly and said, " Stay away from him, he's dangerous."

" I won't see him again, he's nothing like Bernard," Meg whispered, " I don't want anything to do with him."

" You have a strong mind, but does your heart speak other wise, will you be able to standup against him if he tries for you," the shadow said

Meg looked at the shadow and breathed deep…she could see something in his eyes that said something else.

" Please, a name I ask," Meg said

" No name will I speak, if I do then you will never be free from me," he said, " I will not be as glorious as the others."

" You already are, a name please I beg of you," Meg said

" Pleading does not work, please do not ask," the shadow said

" Then you are no angel," Meg said, " Even an angel would speak it's name if asked."

The shadow looked at her and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and covered her eyes with the other hand.

" Madame you have traveled into dangerous territory," he said

" Have I?" she asked


	5. Angel’s Identity Revealed

****

Chapter 5: Angel's Identity Revealed

Maria and Ange walked into Meg's room and woke her, she looked at them and they smiled.

" Monsieur de Chagny is here," Maria said

" What?" she asked

" He wishes to speak to you," Ange said

" I'll be downstairs in awhile," Meg whispered

They walked off and Meg sighed, she sat up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and got up finally.

" Why has he come back?" she thought, " That's right he is the patron."

Meg brushed her hair out and braided it, she looked into the mirror and saw a shadow behind her. She turned around, he lifted his cloak to his face and Meg stood up.

" Please, leave," she said, " I want nothing to do with you."

"Your lying to yourself sweet Meg," he said

" How do you know my name?" she whispered

Meg looked at him as he approached the light and she saw the light touch the glass mask.

" You wear a mask, do not hide strange angel," she whispered

" I have more than just my mask," he whispered

He dropped his hand and Meg looked at him fully, she gasped seeing the shadow was no shadow, but the man who was called the Phantom of the Opera. He stood there and looked at Meg as she stared at him.

" Are you scared Madame?" he asked, " Does my face raise question that I am him?"

Meg shook her head and walked towards him as she reached out to him. Her hands made contact with his face and she looked at him. She closed her eyes and traced his face, yes it was him, she knew his face. He closed his eyes as she touched his face and she traced the white mask.

" Your face," she whispered, " It's you."

Tears fell from her face and she opened her eyes to look at him.

" I was hoping it was you," she whispered

Meg wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

" Oh, you have returned to answer my payers," Meg whispered

" Only if your desire me to," he whispered

" Madame, Madame," a chorus girl called

" I'm coming," Meg said

She looked at the door and then turned to her angel…she reached up and kissed his cheek.  
" Until we see each other again," she whispered

" I am mortal sweet Meg, but I hide in shadows to protect you and your girls," he said, " be well Meg."

He pulled away from her and entered the shadows. Meg dressed and walked out, she walked downstairs to the main part of the opera house. There she saw Thomas standing there, he turned and looked up.

" Thomas, how good to see you," Meg said sweetly

" A pleasure to see such an angel to descend from heaven," Thomas said

She smiled as he reached out his hand to her, she took his hand and they walked together.

" Your mother said that you could give me the tour around the opera house," Thomas said, " If you don't mind?"

Maria and Ange ran to Meg, she knelt down and hugged her daughters. She stood up and grabbed their hands.

" Monsieur de Chagny, these are my daughters, Maria and Ange," Meg said, " They are my life."

" It is a pleasure to meet such fine young ladies," Thomas said

" Pleasure to meet you monsieur," Maria said

" Do you have a brother Monsieur?" Ange asked, " Cause you look familiar."

" I have cousins, but no siblings," Thomas said

" Oh, Mama have we met any other de Chagny?" Ange asked

" Yes, you have. You've met Christine's husband Raoul de Chagny, that's probably who you are thinking of," Meg replied

Ange nodded and said, " That's who you look like."

Thomas smiled and Meg looked at Ange.

" Girls, go find Grandma," Meg said

The two girls nodded and waved to Thomas as they left and he looked at her.

" Precious children," Thomas said

Meg walked Thomas around the opera house, he was truly not interested in the opera house. He only wished to be in Meg's presence, and hear her voice.

" These are our hard working stagehands, many of them are veterans of the old opera house," Meg said

" They seem happy," Thomas said

" New management," Meg replied, " My stepfather and his business partner bought and rebuilt the Opera Populaire because, they use to come and see many opera's here as young adults. They bought this Opera house out of rumor of a Phantom."

Thomas chuckled and told Meg they were only stories, but Meg insisted that he asked Raoul.

In the shadows of the rafters they were watched by the shadow. He knew Thomas' intentions and he wouldn't dare let him fulfill them either. He looked at a scenery piece and smiled as he climbed up. One stage hand was not at his post to guard the wheel; so he took that honor of taking his post for the brief second. As Meg and Thomas walked on stage he timed it just right to have the piece accidentally come down on the young de Chagny. He gave the wheel one fast turn and the piece came down, Thomas and Meg jumped back. Madame Giry and Monsieur Danvers stood up and Madame Giry ran to Meg and Thomas.

" Are you two ok?" she asked

" We're fine," Meg said

" Alfred what is going on up there!" Monsieur Danvers called

The young stage hand, not even in his late 20's, came running over.

" Sorry sir, I wasn't at my post. The wheel was locked," Alfred called

Madame Giry looked at the young man and looked at Alfred.

" Perhaps sir we still have a Phantom?" Alfred said

" Hold your tongue Buquet," Madame Giry said, " Or you'll end up like your brother."

" Yes, Madame, I don't want to be swing from those magic lassos," Alfred said

Madame Giry sighed in aggravation, she hired the boy out of pity of losing his only brother. She knew they were all alike, but didn't realize how much. Thomas looked at the scenery piece as it was pulled up and side.

" Well, it's not everyday you get a close up of the beautiful scenery," Thomas joked

Meg smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they continued. Madame Giry walked in the back and looked up in the rafters.

" So, our phantom has returned," she said

" Only for your daughters hand in marriage," he said

" Forget it Erik, she's not in love with you," Madame Giry said

Erik jumped down and removed his wide brim hat and looked at the woman.

" Then I will make her love me, I am her guardian after all," Erik said

" Don't think for one second Erik, that you will make history repeat itself. My daughter has seen death up close…I refuse to let her see it again by a masked man," Madame Giry said

Erik looked at Madame Giry knowing that look, he did not give into it.

" I love her," Erik said, " Why for three years do you think I would protect her and her children."

Madame Giry turned around and walked off and Erik narrowed his eyes at the old woman.

" You don't just show up again to ask for my daughter's hand," Madame Giry said, " Just remain in shadows…you haven't made contact with her?"

" Several times, and I won't lose her to a de Chagny," Erik hissed the last part

Madame Giry looked at Erik and shook her head.

" Your afraid of living outside, what good will that do for my daughter and granddaughters," Madame Giry said, " Erik, stay away from her…if you love her let her go…let her breathe light not darkness."

Madame Giry walked off and Erik vanished into the shadows.

" Then let the Phantom live again," he whispered

The afternoon came and Meg had spent the whole day with Thomas. He kissed her cheek as he came to his carriage.

" Meg, may I ask you and your daughters to dinner?" he asked, " I wish to take you and your daughters out."

" Tonight, Monsieur I have a show, perhaps tomorrow," she said

" Tomorrow, I will hold you to that," Thomas said, " Good day Madame."

Meg walked back inside and rehearsed the girls with the other performers. She breathed a little easier and looked at her girls.

That evening Meg cleaned Maria and Ange, they looked at her.

" Mama, Monsieur de Chagny is very nice, do you like him?" Maria asked

" I do not attend to continue you to see him," she said

She grabbed a towel and got Maria out and dried her off then she got Ange out.

" Dress my darlings," Meg said

" I think the Angel of the Night has blessed you with a new lover," Ange said, " I think he's very nice."

" You do, do you?" Meg questioned

Maria put her hair up and dressed in her dress, she looked at Meg.

" He can give you everything you want, he's very rich," Maria said, " He sits in the box opposite of Grandma and Grandfather's."

" My darlings there will not be anymore talk of Monsieur de Chagny," Meg said, " So, come my darlings dress."

Meg helped Ange dress and put her hair, Madame Giry came and got them, then Meg got ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, dressing in her costume, then pulled out her ballet shoes. She sat down and looked at the picture of her husband and sighed.

" Can I see another acquaintance of the de Chagny family?" Meg whispered

****

Flashback

" Ah, Meg you've come in time, there's someone Raoul and I want you to meet," Christine said

" If he's another investor then I want nothing to do with him," Meg said

Christine walked Meg over to a young man talking to Raoul.

" I've found her," Christine said, " Monsieur Sommer, my dearest friend Meg Giry."

The young man turned around and Meg smiled, he kissed her hand.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle, I've heard so much about you," he said

" I hope it was good," Meg said

" Always," he said

"Raoul come with me," Christine said

Raoul and Christine walked off and Meg gave a look to her dearest friend.

" It seems they've given us the slip," he said

Meg gave a small chuckle and that evening began it all, the young officer took a liking to the young chorus girl. He came from a wealthy family and was the eldest of two officer's sons. He and Meg spent the evening together while her dearest friend and her husband watched.

" Please, allow me to see you again sweet Meg," Bernard said

" I would like that," she whispered

" May I kiss such a fine young woman on her lips?" he asked

" You may sir," Meg replied

Their first shared kiss seemed to stop time, though it lasted, but a second. She smiled as she entered the small apartment close to the Opera Populaire.

****

End of Flashback

Meg opened her eyes and looked up seeing a red rose and a white feather on her vanity.

" An angel that has become mortal," she whispered

She stood up and walked out and Erik followed her in the shadows. He watched the young widow glide downstairs and he went to box five. There he saw an envelope on his seat. He opened it and saw 240,000 francs, with a note.

Here is 240,000 francs, now Erik leave this opera house, leave Paris and for goodness sake leave my daughter and granddaughters alone. They don't need you, they need a father who can provide for them.

-Madame Danvers

" I'm sorry Madame, but I have become involved with their lives," Erik whispered, " The Angel of the Night has revealed his true identity…I won't let anyone have her."


	6. Angel’s Kiss and Jealous Suitor

****

Chapter 6: Angel's Kiss and Jealous Suitor

Three weeks past and Meg had seen Thomas several times within those three weeks. She enjoyed his company and yet, it was not the company she desired by a man she would marry. His company was more of a friendship, thought they shared many in intimate moments. Meg's concern was her daughters first, then herself and Thomas gave her that chance.

" Meg," he said as they crossed into Paris from the country

" Yes," she replied

" Where do I stand in your life?" he asked, " Let me restate that, where do we stand in our relationship?"

Meg looked at Thomas, she looked away, but Thomas turned her head.

" I love you Meg," he said, " I want you to become my wife."

" Thomas," she whispered

He leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips and she kissed him with just the opposite type of kiss.

" Is there someone else?" he asked

Meg shook her head and said, " No, no one else. I'm just not ready for this. My children are the most important things in my life."

" Forgive me in saying this, but perhaps you need to see to your happiness now. They are taken by your mother and stepfather," Thomas said

Meg looked at Thomas and touched his face with her gentle touch and then shook her head. She told him that she was just not ready, even after three years after her husband's death. Thomas nodded and then placed a necklace on her neck. He told her to think about what they had talked back about. If she truly wanted to marry him, then he would replace the necklace with a ring on her finger. If she didn't want to marry him, the necklace was a gift from an admirer.

Meg got down from the carriage and looked at Thomas, he kissed her hand then took off. Meg walked to the opera house then stopped and looked up to the roof. She saw Erik standing on the roof top and then he vanished and she sighed.

Thomas entered the large estate and removed his coat.

" Your cousin is here," a servant said

" Which one?" Thomas asked

" Raoul," the servant replied

Thomas sighed and walked into the library, where Raoul always asked to wait.

" Cousin, how good to see you," Thomas said

Raoul turned around and greeted his cousin and both had a drink. Thomas pulled out a book and handed it to Raoul.

" This is a fine novel Raoul, if you wish to borrow it, it's of nothing but war and horror," Thomas said, " Just like this relationship with Madame Sommer."

" What happened?" Raoul asked

" She's once more wiggled her way out of my proposal," Thomas said

Raoul shook his head and sipped on the whiskey.

" She's still in her mourning stage," Raoul said

Thomas refilled his glass and said, " Meg Sommer must be mourning her self to death, that or there truly is another."

" Come now, she doesn't have time to see anyone," Raoul said

" I saw a man on the roof, he wore black," Thomas said, " He wore a half faced mask and he looked very wealthy."

Raoul looked at Thomas and set his drink down. He stood up and walked to his cousin and placed his hands on his shoulder.

" Did he look as though death had placed her kiss on his lips?" Raoul asked

" No, he seemed very much healthy," Thomas said

" Listen to me now Thomas, if you wish to make Meg your wife; you must wed her tonight," Raoul said, " For that man was no ordinary man, he is the infamous Phantom of the Opera."

Thomas broke out into laughter and stood up, pushing Raoul's grip off his shoulders.

" Forgive me Raoul, but this Phantom of the Opera is a fable, he's no ghost," Thomas said, " I do not believe in ghost stories."

" He's no ghost Thomas, he's real as you an I are," Raoul said

Thomas looked at Raoul and saw he was serious, he sighed.

" Am I doing the right thing?" Thomas asked, " Am I going to lead Meg to her true calling."

" No more doubts Thomas, if you have doubts you become weak," Raoul said, " If you love this woman than all you have to do is marry her now before he steals her."

Thomas pulled out a pouch with two wedding rings.

" Alright tonight," Thomas said, " Tell your wife to join us."

" Good man," Raoul said, " Do not fear this is the right thing."

Meg looked at her Maria as she picked out some jewelry out of her collection.

" Mama, look I found this," Maria said, " Could I wear it?"

Meg turned around and saw the necklace that covered the neck and draped down.

" I do not remember that one," Meg said

" Can I wear it?" she asked

" No, darling try something simple," Meg replied

Maria looked at her mother as she did her hair; her mother was dressing up for something, but she did not know what. Meg walked to her standing closet and opened it up, she pulled a flowing, emerald green dress and laid it out. Maria picked out emerald drop earrings and found a string of pearls.

" Mama, these are the ones Papa gave you," Maria said

" Yes they are, I can't wear them though," she said

" Why not, Papa will be happy to see them on you again?" Maria stated

Meg looked at her daughter and smiled and then nodded. Maria put them down by the dress. Ange came running in and shut the door.

" Mama, there's a strange man in black lingering in the hall way," Ange cried

Meg looked at her daughter and walked out and saw no one standing there.

" There's no one standing there," Meg said

" He wore death's face, and he dressed in black," Ange said

" Perhaps it was one of the performers," she said

Meg slipped on the emerald green dress and Maria laced it up, then tied it. Meg sat down and did her makeup, followed by putting her jewelry on. Meg got the girls to bed and tucked them in.

" Let your angel of the night sing you to sleep Maria," Meg said

" Mama, are you going to be gone all night?" Maria asked

" No, sweetheart, I will be here all night having dinner with the other performers," Meg said, " Sleep well my darling."

Meg walked over to Ange and kissed her head then placed the angel doll in her arms.

" Sleep well," Meg said

" What if the strange man with death's head comes?" Ange said

" Then your angel will fight him off," Meg said

She kissed Ange's head and then went off, she looked around and climbed up the stairs to the roof. She walked out and looked at the table set for two, she smiled and looked around.

" It's beautiful," she whispered, " Everything is so perfect."

" Just like you," a voice said

Meg turned around and curtsied to Erik as he walked from the shadows.

" I believe I have spooked your daughter Meg," Erik said, " She saw me in the hall and ran."

" Death's head is what she called your mask," Meg said

Erik walked over to her and took her into his arms, he touched her cheek.

" You are to beautiful, that even the these statues envy you," Erik said

" Your note seemed almost desperate," Meg said, " I would have felt bad if I didn't come."

Erik smiled and took her hand into his own, he walked to her to the table and sat her down. Erik opened the covered food and Meg gasped slightly, seeing the exotic food. He poured her some wine and then himself, the two began to eat. Meg looked at Erik and smiled, she reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at her surprised at first, but then held her hand.

" Why so mysterious?" she whispered

" That is who I am Madame," Erik replied

Meg stood up and walked to him and he looked at her as she approached him. She grabbed his hand and he rose, then she reached up and kissed him. Erik was surprised at the young widow's actions, but then he kissed her.

" Erik," she whispered, " Hide no longer…strange angel."

" If I am to remain your angel, then I must," he whispered

He kissed her this time and pulled her into his arms, as he did so. Meg wrapped her arms around him.

Thomas came to the Opera Populaire and ran to the doors. He opened the doors then looked around, he saw Madame Giry.

" Madame, where is your daughter?" Thomas asked

" Was she to meet you?" Madame Giry asked

" I fear she is in great danger," Thomas said

" What type?" Madame Giry asked

Thomas looked at Madame Giry and held up a note and said, " I believe this is his mark."

Madame Giry took the note and opened it and read the letter which read: _Young de Chagny, you are a fool to believe that the young widowwould take you as her husband. The young Meg was promised tome even before her birth. Please, know that this, she loves me. _

- O.G.

" He's done it again," Madame Giry said, " First Christine, now my daughter. Erik, why?"

" This thing has a name!" Thomas exclaimed

" He's no thing Monsieur de Chagny, he is a man of great power. Richer than any man in Paris and powerful than any leader of a country," Madame Giry said

" Where is your daughter?" Thomas said

" In her room, she did not say anything about going out," Madame Giry said

Thomas paused and said, " The roof Madame, I saw him in broad daylight. He wore a half face mask. Please, does he roam there?"

" No, only the cellars and the shadows of the opera house," Madame Giry said

Thomas sighed and ran up the stairs and head down the halls, then the roof. He opened the door and saw an abandon table and chairs, melted candles, and a note. He lifted it up and saw the skull seal. He opened it up and saw a note inside it.

" I have told you Monsieur the widow is mine, leave before you make me angry, this is your final warning- O.G." Thomas read

He threw down the letter and looked around, finding no tracks in the snow. of where they went. He kicked the snow and walked back in and shut the door.

" He seems angry," Meg whispered

Erik lifted her into his arms and jumped down from the dome roof ,of the opera house. Erik looked at her and touched her cheek and kissed her.

" He is not angry, but jealous that another man has taken his young lady," Erik said

Erik set her down and Meg looked at him and took his hand.

" This night is to perfect to just end," Meg whispered

" I'm afraid it will have too sometime," Erik whispered

Meg walked to the edge and saw Thomas ride off and Erik wrapped his arms around her, along with his black cloak. She closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms, then kissed her neck.

" Sweet Meg," he whispered, " Your angelic beauty makes this devilish man desire you more."

Meg turned around and looked at Erik, she reached up and kissed him. Erik pulled her closed then pulled away, he grabbed her hands and led towards the door. He opened the door and led her down the old wooden stairs, there he took another path, with a lit hall way. He looked back behind him as she followed him, he opened a door, then led her down into the darkness of the cellars.

They came to the last stair and there a black horse stood waiting for them. He helped her up and then he got up. She looked at him and kissed him and he kissed her back. He got down, then lifted her off the horse and helped her into the boat. There he pushed off and they sailed down the watery passage and Meg watched the candles light their way. A gate opened and light bright shined through the darkness and Meg gasped at the beautiful lights. He got out, removing his cloak and looked at her.

" My world has become opened to you," he said, " Come and be apart of it for tonight."

He reached out his hand and Meg grabbed his hand, her emerald dress floated behind her as she got out and she stepped in front of him. He turned her around, draping his arms around her and gently whispering sweet words in her ear. He led her to a dark room, which then dimmed as they entered. Meg stood in front of him and kissed him as she pushed his dress coat off his shoulders. She looked at him as she undid his vest and ascot and kissed him removing his shirt. Her hands ran over his chest and over his back, he closed his eyes feeling her gentle touch and he freed her from her garments. Her dress slipped down her body and Erik kissed her as he laid her down into the comforts of his bed. He looked her as he laid over her and the two nurtured each other's desires and granted each other's wishes. Meg felt free of sorrow, as she was taken into Erik's arms and Erik, felt the compassion he longed for, for the last 6 years. They took care of each other's longing as they made love that night. Their bodies entwining with one another, and sounds of pleasure escaped their lips.

The following morning Meg laid in Erik's arms as he held her close. He stroked her bare back and kissed her head. He closed his eyes as he held Meg in his arms.

" You have truly brought me great joy Meg Giry," he whispered, " I love you…please be stay with me."


	7. Phantom Fables

****

Chapter 7: Phantom Fables

2 weeks later

Madame Giry sat down in the office helping her husband clean up. She sat down and sighed and there saw a note, sealed with the blood red skull seal. She sighed and opened the letter.

Madame,

I thank you for your sizable donation, I shall place it in my safe place. I am sorry you do not feel I am a suitable man for your daughter's well being, but I do think your mistaking. I ask again Mother Giry, for your daughter's hand in marriage. If you refuse again dearest friend, then I shall be force to take my own actions…do not test me. Answer me now and if I see you are lying to be beware.

-O.G.

Madame Giry folded the letter and stood up, she turned around and there saw Erik. Erik removed his wide brim hat and looked at her as she sighed.

" Erik, you're not providing my daughter with a good life," Madame Giry said

" Your wrong," Erik said, " I can and I will show you, I will come out of the shadows."

Madame Giry looked at Erik and walked over towards him.

" It's alright if I took an orphan under my wing…because she was not your daughter. She was just an orphan with a talent," Erik said, " But when it is your daughter you suddenly become protective."

Madame Giry slapped Erik across the face and hissed, " How dare you? How dare you say such horrible things? I saved you Erik from the cruelties of the world, I clothed you, fed you, and helped you take care of Christine. You are such a selfish bastard."

" I am not stealing your daughter away from her family," Erik said, " You are afraid she will hide away from her true purpose in life."

" Your to late Erik," Madame Giry said, " I've already promised her hand in marriage to Comte Thomas de Chagny."

" No!" Erik shouted slamming his fist into the desk

" I'm sorry Erik, but he can provide for her and the girls," Madame Giry said

" No, Damn you, you backstabbing wench!" Erik shouted

He raised his hand to slap her and then stopped, he breathed deep looking at her.

" How could you make my life Hell!" he growled

Erik turned around and returned into the shadows and vanished. He went down the secret passages in pure anger. He shouted in anger and everyone in the opera house heard his shouts. They stopped working and looked around, the girls gasped.

" The Phantom of the Opera he's here," one girl said

" It's a ghost ladies," Alfred called out, " Be careful what you say he may hang you for you devilish tongue."

" Buquet!" an older stagehand shouted

" Coming," Alfred said

" He's such a dirty boy, there's no Phantom, he died six years ago. Perished in the fire and they even saw his body. Hanged himself," another girl said

The chorus girls looked at each other and one of the violinist jumped up and played a deathly tune.

" Listen here all ye children of the opera house," he said, " Hear a story that will make any young woman's pretty little head under her skirt. A man would weep if he heard the story…or even hang himself."

The chorus girls looked up at him as he continued his playing and set it down.

" Let the Opera of Hell begin. A man with half a face, death as his companion, he wears a mask to hide this disfigurement. He hides below the cellars," he said

" Oh, you foolish violinist, he has half a face. For if anyone looks beyond the mask they will find a hole of blackness, from where his face was. Two eye sockets that lead you into hell," a chorus girl said

" Silly little chorus girl, he's a devilish man, full of sins on his back. He preys on young girls finding their blood so sweet and tender," one opera singer said

" A man with half a face none the less ,preys on the innocent, a ghost of the opera house," they all sang in unison, " No one's safe with him around."

Alfred looked at them and clapped his hands and then jumped down.

" A man with half a face, black spots for eyes, fangs of gargoyle to tear the flesh of the innocent, and his famous magic lasso," Alfred said

One chorus grabbed the lasso and slipped it around his neck and pulled it, but he raised his hand to the level of his eyes. He pulled her to him and laughed.

" Keep your hand at the level of your eyes," Alfred said

" Such a foolish idiot Alfred Buquet, you brother's death has surly made you crazy," the opera singer sang

" It's true….my brother's death has left me in the dark, it is that Phantom whom I hunt. Raise your torches high and we shall hunt him down!" Alfred shouted

The chorus girls pranced around him holding one hand over half their faces.

" No eyes, only sockets," one said

" Truly a devil's craft," Alfred said

Violinist laughed and played his violin, " A man with half a face."

" How true can one get?" Alfred answered

The opera singer walked over to Alfred and covered his eyes.

" Darkness consumes half his face," she sang

" Only a black hole," he replied, " Would a woman like you take him as her husband."

" Only if he's wealthy," the chorus girls chanted

" Raise your torch Buquet and hunt for your Phantom," Another chorus girl said leaping past him

" The Phantom of the Opera lives again…raised from the dead," Alfred answered them all

" A man with half a face none the less ,preys on the innocent, a ghost of the opera house," they all sang in unison, " No one's safe with him around."

They laughed and chanted in unison " The Phantom of the Opera lives again!"

" Listen here all ye children of the opera house, he plans to strike down the Vicomte de Chagny and his wife Christine," Alfred said, " He speaks to Madame Sommer in a very friendly manner."

" Buquet, Raise your hand at the level of your eyes," the young opera singer sang

" Buquet at the level of your eyes, Your Phantom will appear and strike down your evil talk," the others sang

" He's a fable, a story with no lesson," the violinist simply said

Meg walked onto the stage and looked at them as they danced around.

" Your wrong!" she shouted

They all stopped and she walked over to Alfred and tossed the lasso to the side. The chorus girls looked at Meg as she looked at them.

" The Phantom is a man of talent and wishes nothing more to be with us," Meg said, " Alfred Buquet hold your tongue."

She slapped him across his face and pushed him back. She grabbed the Violinist and grabbed his violin.

" Play a song of joy not of death," she said pushing him back towards the pit, " I'd be damn if I hear a song of death when he comes around."

The chorus girls looked at her instructor her as she looked at the opera singer.

" A man with such talent can tune a selfish off key opera singer in one lesson," Meg said

She walked to her girls and then came to their knees and looked at their teacher.

" You should be thankful for his gifts…a red rose means he is thrilled to have you at his opera house," she said

She sighed looked at the stagehands as they applauded her, she took a bow. She walked off and they looked at her.

" The red rose of death, tied with a black ribbon," the Violinist whispered

" Hole in the face, showing emptiness," the opera singer whispered

" Half faced mask and cloaked in black," the chorus girls whispered

Alfred shrugged and held the lasso up and swung it around.

" Hold your tongue Alfred Buquet!" they shouted

The chased him off stage and he climbed up to the rafters.

" He's a fable," he said

" Light your torch Alfred Buquet," they called

" His magic lasso," Alfred called

" Raise your hand to the level of your eyes, Alfred Buquet!" they shouted

Alfred laughed and said, " He's here the Phantom of the Opera."

" Hold your tongue Alfred Buquet!" they sang out

" Two eye sockets empty," he said

" Turn around Alfred Buquet!" they shouted

Alfred turned around and one of the stagehands, had a half faced mask and dressed in black. Alfred backed up and caught the rope as he fell. The performers laughed as well as the stagehand.

"Listen here all ye children of the opera house, the Phantom's head is that of death and his companion is that of hell," the chorus girls said, " Carrying a man's head in one hand…dangling bodies in his lair. A chorus girl's voice turned to a siren's call to him."

" A man with half a face none the less ,preys on the innocent, a ghost of the opera house," they all sang in unison, " No one's safe with him around."

Madame Giry walked down hearing the noise and they all got back to work. Alfred gave a bow and climbed up the ropes.

" Just a legend," he said

" Shut up Alfred Buquet!" they shouted

He shrug and got back to work.


	8. Reoccurring Duel

****

Chapter 8: Reoccurring Duel

Thomas looked out the window of his estate awaiting Meg and her daughters' arrival. He had everything ready for them, he wanted everything to be perfect.

Meg packed a few things and stopped.

" Will you be there when I wake up?" she asked

" Every waking moment," Erik answered

Meg looked into the shadows and ran to Erik, she wrapped her arms around him.

" Please, don't make me do this Erik," she whispered, " I can't do this. Let's run away together."

" No, we can't. They will hunt us down and I don't wish to see you in pain again," Erik said

He walked out of darkness and took her into his arms. He kissed her head and Meg looked at him.

" My girls, will miss their Angel of the Night," Meg said, " and so will I."

" I will be with in in your hearts and minds," Erik whispered

Meg reached up and kissed him and Erik pulled her to him, to deepen the kiss. They held that kiss until someone knocked on the door.

" Mama, the carriage is ready," Maria's voice called

" I'll be there," Meg said

She touched Erik's face and stroked it with her hand.

" When I return Erik, let's not waste a minuet and get married," Meg pleaded

" Let me meet your children Meg, I wish to let them know I am real," Erik said, " without death's head."

Meg kissed him deeper, seeing he was going to meet them without his mask. He hugged her and kissed her head.

" You must go now," Erik whispered

" Erik," she whispered

He looked at her and kissed her hand.

" I love you," Meg said

" Meg Giry, my heart has been stolen by you. Perhaps it is you who I am truly meant to be with," Erik whispered

Meg smiled and grabbed her things and walked off. Erik made it down to the stables and made his appearance once more. He climbed onto the carriage, in the coachman's place and remain silent. He wrapped himself in a ridding cloak and covered his face, then waited. Maria and Ange came out first and climbed into the carriage. Meg walked out and grabbed a ridding cloak and climbed up.

" To the Comte de Chagny's," Meg said

" Thomas de Chagny or Philippe de Chagny?" he asked

" Westward Monsieur," Meg answered

The carriage took off and Meg wrapped her arms around her daughters. They leaned their heads on her shoulders and fell asleep, Meg watched the opera house vanish.

" Erik," she whispered, " My heart is yours sweet angel."

Erik looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded.

" I'm right here Meg," he thought

Madame Giry walked out to show another stage hand how to feed the remaining horses. She turned and saw the coachman getting up.

" Pierre, what happened?" she questioned, " Speak man."

" The Phantom," he said, " He's taken my carriage and the three girls."

Madame Giry cursed and asked the coachman to prepare another carriage. She ran in and told her husband she was going with Meg and the girls, to the Comte de Chagny's estate. She left right away with the coachman guiding the carriage.

The carriage stopped for the girls and Erik helped them out. Erik pulled away to wait somewhere else. He removed his cloak and walked into the shadows of the cemetery. He watched Meg as she held red and white roses in her hands; she looked so sad coming to this deaden place. His black cloak flowed behind him as he mirrored Meg's pace.

" Husband, your angel of the night is with us now," Meg whispered, " I thought you left me alone, but you didn't."

She looked at Maria and Ange as they knelt done beside two family graves. Meg walked to the Sommer family monument and stopped.

" Help me make the right decision," she whispered

She came to her knees and her dress circled her as she knelt down on first stair. She held the roses to her and her daughters joined her.

" Sweet and innocent children of heaven, how you've wandered from my guidance," a voice said

Meg opened her eyes and the girls looked up as well.

" Meg, how our daughters have grown," the voice said

" They are still young," Meg whispered

" Papa, Papa," the girls called

" Too long you've wandered in winter…far from my fathering gaze," the voice said

Maria and Ange looked at the monument as the doors began to open, with a warm glow. Meg looked up as endless whispers touched her ears. She rose with taking her daughters' hands, to ascend up the stairs, to the light

Raoul saw Madame Giry leaving the opera house in a rush. He followed her in same pace with his white stallion.

" Madame," he called, " Why in a hurry!"

Madame Giry looked at Raoul and said, " He's taken my daughter and grandchildren."

" Who?" Raoul asked

" The Phantom," she said, " He's taken the place of Pierre, to be with Meg."

" Where did he take them?" Raoul asked

" They are probably at the cemetery visiting Bernard's grave," Madame said

" Remain here," Raoul said

He took off towards the cemetery quickly and picked up pace as he road through the endless deaden path.

" You won't be spared this time," Raoul said

He raced seeing the cemetery in the distance and Raoul's heart pounded against his chest as he looked ahead.

" I am your angel…come to me sweet angels," the voice chanted

They ascend each step with hope to be reunited with their loved one.

" I am your angel…trust me," the voice said, " Don't resist."

Meg and her daughters watched as the doors opened and the warmth came from the lit monument.

" Come to me sweet angels," the voice continued

Raoul jumped off his horse as he continued and ran to the monument. He drew his blade and saw the three near the entrance.

" Meg no!" Raoul said

" I am your angel…trust me," the voice said

" Meg don't enter that tomb!" Raoul shouted

Meg turned around and saw Raoul running towards them.

" Raoul?" she asked

" Stay back, there's games a foot here," Raoul said, " This thing is not your husband, nor your father…trust me."

" Vicomte!" Maria screeched seeing Erik jump down

Raoul blocked Erik's sword and once more the duel that had happen so long ago, was welcomed back to the present.

" No, please!" Meg cried as they dueled.

Raoul and Erik continued despite the pleas.

" Don't you ever get tiered of being so perfect?" Erik growled

" Don't you get tiered of preying on innocent young women?" Raoul answered

Erik threw Raoul back and Raoul fell into the untouched snow pile. Erik stood on the ledge of the monument's platform and looked at Raoul.

" You have meddled in my business long enough de Chagny!" Erik shouted as he lunged at Raoul

Raoul and Erik continued to block and attack each other. Erik used his cloak to distract Raoul a couple of times. He jumped over the graves and stabbed Raoul in his shoulder.

" Never turn your back to your opponent," Erik said

" Stop this please!" Meg cried, " For the sake of my children."

" Mama, I'm scared," Ange said

Meg pulled Maria and Ange to her, covering their eyes.

" Angel stop!" Maria shouted

Erik looked at Maria as she shouted and Raoul thrust in blade into Erik's chest.

" Erik!" Meg cried

Raoul looked at Meg as he pulled his blade from Erik's chest. Erik breathed deep and held his right side.

" Meg," he whispered

Erik stumbled back and dropped his blade into the snow.

" Erik! Meg cried out running towards him

Raoul grabbed Meg and looked at Erik.

" Let me go to him Raoul!" Meg cried, " Let me go!"

Maria looked towards Meg and saw tears fall from her face. Raoul pulled her to him as she cried. Maria looked at Erik and walked towards him as he fell to the ground. She approached him and Erik looked at her as he held his wound.

" Get away from him," Raoul said

" He's hurt you can't leave him like this," Maria said

She knelt down in the snow and looked at him.

" Angel of the Night, your so scared," she whispered, " but your so brave."

She touched his face and Erik looked at her, shock to feel this child's touch. Meg looked over and looked at her daughter. Erik placed his hand on the child's hand and Maria stroked his head with her other hand.

" Wandering angel….so lost so misguided, what kind of life have you seen?" Maria said

Erik turned away and Maria turned his head with her other hand. He looked at her and reached for his mask and removed it. Erik looked at her as she tilted her head and place both hands on his face. Meg wiped her tears as she began to cry, seeing her daughter's compassion. Ange walked over and looked at him and touched his face, Erik closed his eyes with tears in his eyes.

" Don't leave us sweet angel," Ange whispered

Raoul looked at the young children, as they embraced Erik in their arms. Meg pushed away from Raoul and knelt down.

" Angel of the night guide us," Meg whispered

Erik looked at Meg and reached out his hand towards her, she grabbed his hand and kissed it. He smiled at her and then let his hand drop, his eyes became heavy as he fell back.

" No one has brought me more joy then you," Erik whispered

" Erik," Meg cried

She undid his vest and shirt to looked at the wound. She saw it was deep, but not to deep. Meg removed her scarf and placed it on his wound, she removed her riding cloak and wrapped it around Erik.

" Please, Erik you can't die," she cried

She placed the cold snow on his chest to numb the pain; she looked at Erik as he breathed so shallow.

" Please, Raoul show mercy for this man," Meg said

" Why should I?" he asked, " This man has killed with out a thought and has tried to make Christine for his own."

" Then do it for Christine's dearest friend," Meg said

Raoul sighed and sheathed his blade and rode off.

" Try to get him up and bring him to the tomb…I'll get the doctor," Raoul said

Meg looked at Erik as he breathed deep, she tied her scarf around his bleeding chest and then got him up. He stumbled with her, inside the monument and laid him down. She knelt down and rested his head on her lap. Erik opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Meg, I love you," Erik whispered

" I love you Erik," she whispered

Maria and Ange looked at their mother as she held this stranger's hand. They saw love in their mother's eyes for the Phantom of the Opera. Neither girl knew Erik's past, or would ever be able to understand the amount of pain in his life. They knew though in time Meg's love would bring this sweet angel to life.

" Sweet angel you must live," Maria whispered, " You have been my guide since I was three."

Ange walked over to Erik and held his mask in her hands.

" Angel do you want your mask?" she asked

" No, I don't need it any longer. You have seen my face young child," Erik whispered

His hand reached out to the young girl and Ange looked at it. She knelt down and hugged him ever so gently. Erik was over come by this child's actions that tears fell from his face.

Raoul returned with a doctor and led him to the tomb. The doctor entered and looked at Erik resting in Meg's lap.

" You sure did it this time Erik, do you have a death wish?" the old doctor stated

Erik looked at the doctor and shook his head.

" Vicomte, please get the children out of here, they should never see a dying man," the doctor said

Raoul looked at the girls and they looked at Raoul.

" Vicomte, why do you hate that man?" Maria asked

" I don't hate him, I dislike him. He has caused pain for my wife and I in the past," Raoul replied

" Mama, loves him Vicomte," Maria said, " Its in her eyes and her voice. I saw it all in that tomb."

Raoul sighed as he looked at the tomb, the doctor stitched Erik's stab wound. He cleaned it and looked at Meg.

" He is lucky, he wouldn't be alive if this stab was any deeper," the doctor stated, " He will be ok Madame."

" Thank you doctor," Meg replied

" Get him to a warmer place, do you have a carriage?" he asked

" It's around the side," Erik whispered

The doctor nodded and called to Raoul to help him help Erik to the carriage. Meg walked with her daughters. They walked to the carriage and got him up and the doctor looked at the injured Phantom.

" Keep yourself out of trouble Erik, I've sewn you up one to many times in the past years. I can retire off the money you've given me since then," the doctor said

Meg climbed up and the girls as well. Raoul tied his horse to the reigns and got up on the coachman's seat. Meg let Erik's head rest on her lap and she covered him with the riding cloak. Maria and Ange looked at Erik as he fell asleep.

" Safe journey back doctor," Raoul said

" To you too Vicomte," the doctor said

They took off towards the opera house and Meg stroked Erik's head.

" Tell your cousin I'm sorry," she whispered, " I can't see him ever again."

" Thomas will be disappointed," Raoul said

" I can't associate with another acquaintance of your family," Meg said

" You are in love with the Phantom aren't you?" Raoul questioned

Meg replied with a silent nodded and then said yes. She looked at Erik, in his weakest hour and stroked his head. Raoul sighed and pulled up to the opera house, Meg wrapped Erik in the cloak. She slipped the mask on his face and Raoul helped her down and the girls. He lifted Erik up and carried the weaken Phantom to Meg's room, without being spotted. Meg shut the door and looked at Raoul, he sighed and kissed her hand.

" I will give the news to my cousin, without mentioning this accident," Raoul said, " Trust me."

Meg nodded and looked at the girls. She held their hands as they looked back at Meg's door.

" Good day Raoul and please tell Christine I said hello," Meg said

" Will do, good day Madame," Raoul answered

He walked off and Meg lifted Ange into her arms and took Maria's hand.

" Come we must change those clothes before someone thinks you two have been hurt," Meg said


	9. Secret Engagement

****

Chapter 9: Secret Engagement

3 days later

Meg looked at her daughters and kissed them. She placed a rose in their hair.

" From Erik my darlings," she said

" Is he well?" they asked

" Very much," Meg said

She pointed to box five and Erik looked at them from there.

" Hello Angel of the Night!" Maria called

Erik blew the girls a kiss and they chuckled and went off.

" Why don't you go up there and thank him?" Meg said

" Alright," they said

Meg looked at Erik and smiled and went off to practice. Ange and Maria entered box five and Erik lifted Ange into his arms and Maria hugged him.

" Thank you Monsieur," Ange said

Erik looked at the little girl and smiled, then kissed her head.

" No, thank you," he whispered

They sat down and watched as Meg practice and Maria smiled. She could see that her mother was happier, she didn't cry at night anymore nor worry about them.

A servant brought Thomas' usual paper, mail and tea. He looked at the envelope addressed to him fully. He opened it and the servant looked at him.

" The annual masquerade, how sweet," Thomas said, " I wonder if that Phantom fellow will be there."

" Sir?" the servant questioned

" Send for my cousin the Vicomte de Chagny and his wife," Thomas said

" Yes, Comte," the servant said

Thomas looked at the invitation and narrowed his eyes.

" How dare that Phantom fellow mock me," Thomas said, " How could that bastard steal my woman?"

Meg walked to her room and washed up a little before going out for a little while. She closed her eyes and Erik entered the shadows and watched her sitting there. He walked towards her slowly and gently ran his hands around her. She jumped and turned around breathing deep.

" Erik, you scared me," she gasped

He smiled and she stood up, Erik looked at her and kissed her.

" Come with me my angelic beauty," he said

She grabbed his hand as he led her through the wall and the passageways. He took her to his lair and led her into one of the rooms. He opened a standing closet and pulled a familiar attire. Meg smiled as she saw the costume, which he laid out, he laid out the black mask as well.

" Come my angel," he whispered

He led her to the second room and pulled out from a closet a beautiful black and red dress.

" Erik," she whispered

" Do you like it?" he asked

Meg felt the velvet bodice as well as the top layer of the dress, the color was black velvet. The second layer of the dress was red silk. The bottom of the dress was ruffled, the bodice tied in the front with red silk ribbon. Erik looked at Meg as she placed it up to her and she looked at him.

" It's beautiful Erik, how did you make this?" Meg asked

" One of the Stagehands made it, I left her 100 francs and 600 more after she finished it," Erik said

Meg walked over to him and kissed Erik. She stroked his face with her gentle touch. Erik kissed her and whispered sweet words in her, she smiled as he held her.

" Be my Don Juan," she whispered

" I will," he whispered

Erik kissed her and pulled a sheet from a mirror, he handed her the dress.

" Try it on," he whispered

" Help me please," she whispered

Erik kissed her and let his hands trail down her back, he undid her dress and slipped it off her shoulders. He kissed her as he trailed his hands over her body then she took the dress and slipped it on. It slipped on, like a glove and Erik pulled the silk ribbon, so it pushed up her breast a little, then tied it. He slid his hands over her body and she looked up at him. She reached up and kissed him and he took her into his arms.

" Oh Erik," she whispered

" Meg," he whispered

She looked at him and saw something in his eyes, she touched his face and he grabbed her hand.

" Marry me," he whispered

" Erik?" she questioned

" We love each other don't we? marry me Meg," Erik said

Meg smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

" Of course I'll marry you, you're the only one that makes me feel alive," she said  
Erik pulled out a ring and Meg looked at the diamond ring. He took her hand and slid it on, but he slid it on her right hand.

" We must keep this a secret," he said, " No one must know."

" I promise," she said

She kissed him with true happiness and then kissed his neck.

" Your future bride," she whispered

" My future wife," he said

Later, Meg left from Erik's lair to meet her mother and stepfather for dinner. She and the girls sat in silence and Madame Giry looked at her daughter.

" Meg, that's a new ring," Madame Giry said

Meg looked at the diamond ring and said, " It was my old engagement ring."

" I see, but it looks so knew," Madame Giry said

" I had it polished," Meg said

She was trying to avoid her mother's prying questions, to get her to say that she was engaged, but it was not working. Maria looked at her mother wondering if that ring was truly her old engagement ring or someone gave it to her.

After dinner, Meg and the girls walked down to the chapel and lit the candle for Bernard. Maria looked at Meg as she did so and pondered to ask if she was in love with the angel of the night.

" Mama," Maria said

" Yes, my darling," Meg answered

" Are you in love with the Angel of the Night?" Maria asked

Meg looked at her daughter and said, " He and I share the same feelings."

" He's so nice Mama, I would like him as a father," Maria said

" Me too, me too Mama," Ange piped up

" Shh, perhaps you will get your wish soon, but right now we must be quiet," Meg said

Maria and Ange smiled and prayed one last prayer then looked their mother. Meg stood up and straighten out her dress, then took her daughter's hands. She walked up to the dormitories and got the girls into bed. She tucked them in and kissed their head and Maria looked at Meg.

" Mama," Maria said

" Yes," Meg replied

" Will we see where Erik lives?" Maria asked

Meg smiled and kissed her daughter's head and said, " He lives here in the opera house, he's the opera angel. Where we go he follows."

Maria smiled and Meg kissed her head, then Meg walked off. She walked to her room and shut the door, then changed into her nightgown. She laid in bed and closed her eyes trying to sleep, but something was bothering her. She suddenly felt a hand rest over her eyes and a gentle kiss placed on her lips.

" Erik," she whispered

" Sleep my angel, don't let any thoughts enter your mind," the voice said, " I am here, your angel of the night."

Meg felt her body relax, then she fell asleep minuets afterwards. Erik looked at Meg and gently sang to her as he stroked her head.

" Do not fear this angel is not going anywhere," Erik whispered

2 months later

Meg walked out to practice and saw the opera house getting it's daily cleaning, but then saw the decorations in the main hall. Madame Giry and her stepfather directing everyone in where to go, she walked into lobby of the opera house.

" Good morning Mama," Meg said

" Good morning darling," Madame Giry said

Meg looked around and smiled at the beautiful decorations being hung.

" Mama, were are the girls?" Meg asked

" Their out with a couple of the understudies, don't worry they will be back," Madame Giry said, " I didn't want to wake you, you seemed to be very tiered."

" I don't know why, for the past few days," Meg said

" No, Phantom is keeping you up," Madame Giry said

" Mama?" she questioned

Madame Giry walked off and Meg looked at her mother, it was there in her mother's eyes. Erik and her mother had, had a discussion about her future. Erik had not spoke of it, but it was in his eyes.

" What did you say to him Mama?" she asked

" To who?" Madame Giry questioned

" To Erik," Meg replied

Madame Giry said nothing, but Meg continued to ask her. Her mother told her that Erik had wished to marry her, but it did not seem right to do so. She told her , she told him that she was engaged to Thomas and that there was no more discussion. Meg couldn't believe her ears and shook her head.

" How could you? Mother you betrayed me," Meg cried, " I love Erik…He's willing to do anything and he will prove himself."

" Meg, he does not know anything, but darkness," Madame Giry said

" I am 23 years old, I can make my own decisions," Meg said

She walked off and Madame Giry sighed, knowing her daughter's true feelings.

" Betrayed," Meg whispered

That afternoon Meg looked at her dress as it was hanging up. She sat in her slip staring at every detail and then heard someone enter her room.

" Erik," she whispered

" Yes," he replied, " Your not ready Madame."

Meg stood up and wrapped her arms around him and Erik looked at her.

" Let me help you," he whispered

Erik stepped out and Meg looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, seeing his costume. His black mask consuming his disfigurement, she reached up and smeared a little make up on his face.

" It was a little off color," she said

" Thank you," he whispered

She touched his face and looked at his perfectly done costume design.

" They will envy you," Meg said

" An evening out of the shadows," Erik said

Erik helped Meg dress and he tied the front of the dress, just as he had done before. She sprayed some perfume and slipped her black mask on, which matched Erik's. Erik placed a rose in her hair, then kissed her as she turned to face him.

" Beautiful," he whispered, " A Spanish rose."

Carriages began to arrived and Madame Giry looked at her husband. He looked at her with concern in her eyes .

" Don't worry about Meg, she's a grown girl," he said

" She's wishing to marry a man I do not approve of," Madame Giry said

" I know you do not want to lose your little girl, I am sure this man is just right," he said

Thomas looked at his cousin and his wife as they rode to the Opera Populaire. Both wore blades under their long dress coats and were prepared. Christine was scared out of her mind after Raoul told her that Erik was still alive and after her dearest friend. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt physically and mentally.

" He is bound to show," Thomas said, " After all it is 'his' opera house."

" Erik will not be with Meg," Christine said, " He will make his entrance some other way."

Christine looked at the mask in her hand and sighed. Raoul grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" He won't harm anyone," Raoul said

They pulled up and Raoul helped Christine down and they presented their invitations. Thomas followed behind and then went his separate ways from the Vicomte and his wife.

" Come out Phantom," he thought, " Let's reveal the man behind the mask."

Meg walked down the main stairwell and Madame Giry looked at her daughter. The black mask on Meg's face made her worry, but her clothing made her feeling there was something else.

" Good evening Mama, Stepfather," Meg said

" What a beautiful dress," Monsieur Danvers complemented

" Thank you, I had it made for this party," she replied

She smiled and walked off to mingle and waited for Erik to come in. He was going to enter from the front door so he wouldn't raise suspicion. Meg looked about and saw Christine and Raoul, she walked over them and greeted them.

" Meg, it's good to see you," Christine said hugging Meg

Raoul kissed her and Meg gave a smile.

" You are alone tonight Madame where is your escort?" Raoul asked

" He's not here yet," Meg replied

" And who is your man of mystery?" Christine asked

Meg looked at Christine and said, " An old friend of mine."

Meg looked from the distance and saw Erik walk in so casually, she excused herself and walked towards him. Erik looked at her and stood there with his power in his face and stance. Meg walked towards him and he walked to her and took her hands into his own.

" I thought you weren't going to show," Meg whispered

" You should know I would," Erik said

Madame Giry looked at her daughter as she stood beside Erik. She recognized his finely made costume…everyone did. Her husband grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

" Who he?" Monsieur Danvers asked

" A man of shadows," Madame Giry replied

She watched Meg and Erik joined the dance and some of Meg's chorus girls looked at her in fear.

" It's him," one whispered, " I know that costume…he's the Phantom of the Opera."

" Do you think Meg knows that?" another whispered

" Of course she does," another girl said

" She's so happy though," another said

Christine and Raoul joined in the waltz and both watched as Erik and Meg danced.

" That costume," Christine whispered, " It's definitely him."

" I know," Raoul said

Christine looked at Raoul and touched his face.

" Meg's in danger," Christine said

" I suggest other wise," Raoul said

Christine looked at Raoul and said, " He's preying on the innocent again…Raoul you can't be serious…she's my dearest friend."

Thomas looked on the dance floor from stairwell and saw Meg with Erik. He bit his lower lip and then smiled.

" Let's unmask him," he thought, " It's time that Meg saw his true face."


	10. Spilt Blood

****

Chapter 10: Spilt Blood

Meg curtsied to Erik and he kissed her hand. Christine walked over to Erik and looked at him.

" May I have this dance Erik?'Christine asked

Erik looked at Christine and looked at the conductor.

" Maestro, something with a little spice for Madame de Chagny," Erik said

" As you wish," the conductor said

The music's soft edge was suddenly taken into a mix tango and waltz. Meg watched from staircase as Erik and Christine took the dance floor.

" What do you think you're doing Erik?" Christine asked

Erik looked at her eye to eye and smiled, then dipped her and brought her up.

" Do you really think you can play these games with my dearest friend?" Christine said

Erik pulled her to him abruptly and changed pace with the music.

" Dearest Christine, my heart bleeds still for such a delicate figure," Erik said, " You are no longer apart of this opera house and prey of the Vicomte de Chagny."

Christine looked at Erik in his eyes, his black mask accented the darkness in his eyes. She pushed in away and Erik looked at her as he spun her around and swayed with her.

" Don't think your touch has any effect on me," Christine said

" You've become stuck up child," Erik whispered, " What troubles you most; is it that I have found another woman or that your precious husband's cousin can't taste her flesh."

" What did you do to Meg?" Christine hissed

She stepped on Erik's foot with her heel and he growled at her, then tripped her making her fall into his arms.

" I did nothing, but inspire her and take care her," Erik said

Once again Erik spun her around and dipped her, slightly sweeping her close to the floor. He gave her a toss to his other arm and Christine slapped him across the face, he smirked.

" Madame, you do not know what kind of man I am until you get to know me," Erik whispered, " After all I was the one in your dreams, the inspiration to your voice, I was your very essence, when it came to music."

" Your are despicable," Christine said

" Christine," he said

" What!" she growled

" Bow down to your master!" Erik shouted

Pushing her to the ground as the song ended and Christine looked at him. Hate ran through her eyes as she glanced up at the man, who has once became her teacher.

" I would rather die a thousand deaths then to ever give you that honor…sir," Christine said

Erik smiled and gave a bow and then walked off the floor, Christine stood up after the fallen curtsy. Raoul walked to her and she looked at him, not fleeing to his arms. Meg wrapped her arm around Erik's and he glance back. He looked up and saw Thomas standing there with a devil's smile on his face. Thomas walked to the main staircase and began to clap loudly.

" Bravo, Bravo, Phantom," Thomas said sarcastically

Erik stopped and turned around and looked at Thomas as he stepped down one step at a time.

" You know Phantom, it's times like this that brings a suitor to murder," Thomas said drawing his blade

Meg stood in front of Erik and Thomas stepped downward.

" Step aside Meg Sommer," he said

" No," Meg said

Thomas looked at her and said, " You dare love a beast, then a prince."

Erik narrowed his eyes at Thomas.

" He's not a beast," Meg said, " You're the beast."

" Why you little bitch," Thomas said

He slapped at her and Erik grabbed his hand. Thomas looked at Erik and drew his hand back.

" Demon, this angel is going to slay you," Thomas said

" Don't you mean fallen angel," Erik said

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Erik and held his blade up and pointed it towards Erik.

" Let me spell it out for you Phantom, this woman is mine, she is my fiancée," Thomas said

" I suggest other wise," Erik said

" Phantom let Meg Sommer go or I shall punish you before all these guest!" Thomas said

Erik grabbed Meg into his arms and whispered something into her ear. She looked at him and touched his face. Thomas came at Erik, Thomas cut his hand. Erik looked at him and hissed.

" Erik," Meg said

" Your so weak without your trusty blade," Thomas said, " Remain still and I will make death easy for you."

Erik grabbed Meg into his arms and whispered the words hang on. Meg wrapped her arms around him and Erik threw a dagger at a corner statue. The floor underneath him clasped and they both fell into the darkness. Flames came up as they went down, throwing Thomas back. The masqueraders gasped, seeing this trick once before and Thomas stabbed the tile floor.

" Damn you Phantom1" he shouted

Raoul and Christine walked off into the crowd of guest leaving Thomas to his anger.

" Where did he take her?" Thomas shouted at Madame Giry, " Where did that Phantom take her?"

" I'm right here Thomas," Meg's voice called from the top of the stairwell

Thomas looked up at her and sheathed his blade. She looked at him as she descended from the stairs ever so gracefully.

" I don't want you two to fight," Meg said

" So, you will come with me," Thomas said, " Why giving up so easily?"

Meg turned away and said, " My children's sake."

The masqueraders watched as Meg came towards Thomas. She unpinned her hair and let it fall, she tossed the hair ornament to the side. Meg stopped in the middle of the staircase before descending down the next half. Thomas looked around and saw someone in black vanished in the crowd.

" What games are you playing?" Thomas asked

" The same games your playing," Meg replied

" I see and where is your Phantom Meg, where is your Angel of the Night!" Thomas growled the last part

" Behind you," Erik's voice said

Thomas turned around and drew his blade and blocked Erik's.

" What a fool you are?" Thomas squestioned

" I am not the fool," Erik said

Erik moved as Thomas was pushing back. Thomas fell down the stairs and Erik climbed up the stairs. Erik's blood red attire drew the attention of many veterans of the opera house. Instead of the long trailing cloak he had a usual length, the skull face mask covered every part of his face instead of the top half his face.

" Forgive me Meg," he said

He knelt down on bended knee and kissed her hand. Thomas looked at Erik and narrowed his eyes.

" You are a damned angel!" Thomas shouted, " You have been condemned to Hell!"

Erik stood up and looked at Thomas as he unsheathed his blade. Erik nodded and drew his blade then glared at him. He then glanced at Meg, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

" For love," he said

" For love," Meg replied

Thomas didn't like this kiss, it was long and he ran up the stairs and swung his blade. Erik lifted his blade and blocked Thomas' deathly swing. The masqueraders laughed at this and Erik continued to kiss Meg as Thomas tried to stab him.

" I think he wants to fight you my love," Meg whispered

" Let him wear himself down, I don't get to see you enough," Erik whispered

He kissed her again and Thomas got frustrated as Erik continued to kiss Meg. There was laughter as Thomas made a fool of himself, Erik deepened the kiss and Thomas drew a dagger, but Erik was wise to his game. Erik kicked Thomas down the stairs and pulled Meg into a deep kiss.

" Tonight, love will conquer," Erik whispered

" Yes," Meg said

Erik pulled away from Meg and let her climb the stairs. Madame Giry looked at Erik as he gave a bow to her.

" Madame you have let me be for to long, that I prey on your daughter," Erik said, " Know this, she's already succumb to me."

Erik turned away and looked at Thomas, he saw anger in Thomas' eyes.

" Comte de Chagny, why are you out of breath?" Erik asked

" You will pay!" Thomas shouted

He came at Erik and the duel of dancing blades commenced. Erik and Thomas were both well versed in the art of swords and knew their opponent. Erik threw Thomas off as he jumped onto the marble railing of the staircase. Thomas struck at him at the feet, but Erik was quick and jumped over the young suitor. Erik stabbed Thomas in his shoulder; Thomas turn around flinging his sword left and right. Erik then stabbed him straight through the same shoulder. Thomas shouted in pain, feeling the blade going through him, Erik pulled his blade out and turned his blade to kill him.

" You have fallen de Chagny," Erik said, " Make no mistake in knowing that your false love for Meg is deathly. Know that you were defeated by the Phantom of the Opera."

Erik flipped the blade once more and thrust it towards Thomas.

" Don't do it!" someone shouted

Erik turned around and looked over seeing Raoul, his blade was drawn and Christine followed behind him.

"And why not!" Erik shouted

" Because he is my family," Raoul said, " I've spared your life twice Phantom. If you don't wish for mercy the next time then go ahead and kill him."

" My mind is made up," Erik said

He was about to, but this time Christine told him stop.

" Please, Your not like this Erik," Christine said, " I know you."

" You don't know me," Erik said, " You never took the chance too."

Thomas slipped a blade out of his boot and unsheathed it. The blade caught the reflection of the light and Meg caught glimpse of it.

" Erik he's got a dagger!" she shouted

Erik turned around and suddenly everything stopped. Thomas looked at Erik and Erik returned the stare.

" What a beast?" Thomas spat, " What a gargoyle?"

Thomas pulled the dagger from Erik's stomach and tossed it. Thomas stood up and kicked Erik in his chest and grabbed his blade.

" Let's reveal the beast to his lady, let her see his face upon the steps of the opera house," Thomas said

Erik held his wound and dropped his blade, Meg ran down the steps towards Erik.

" Erik!" she cried

Erik stood up and leaned against the marble railing and breathed deep, his wound gushed with blood and Thomas reached up to remove his mask.

" No!" Meg shouted

Thomas pulled Erik's mask off and all gasped at the sight of his face. Christine and Raoul looked at Thomas as he held up Erik's mask.

" See here before your eyes, guest of the Opera Populaire, a monster," he said

Erik slid down the railing hiding his face and people stared at him.

" The Phantom of the Opera is nothing more than a damned angel!" Thomas shouted, " What should we do to him? Think of the people he's slaughtered so he could bathe himself with darkness and blood. Think of the Opera Populaire he destroyed!"

Madame Giry looked down at them and Meg lifted up Erik's sword off the ground.

" Kill him!" the guest shouted

" Hang him!" they shouted

Some of the stagehands came up to see what was going on and they saw Erik covering his face. He bled from the stomach and they saw Thomas ranting about what they should do to Erik.

" The Phantom of the Opera is unmasked," some whispered

Alfred Buquet walked up and looked at the two men. He looked at the blood that touched the marble steps.

" Kill him! Kill the Angel of Hell!" some of the chorus girls shouted

" Kill the demon!" others called

" Hang him, Hang him Comte de Chagny with his own lasso!" A stagehand shouted

Meg dropped the blade and ran down the stairs to help Erik. Thomas grabbed her and threw her down the stairs.

" Make your choice Meg Sommer, " He growled, " Your Phantom or a life with me"

Meg got up and looked at Thomas and breathed deep.

" You are the damned angel, you are the devil himself," Meg spat

She looked at the people and looked at Thomas.

" How could you ever think that I would spend a life in your shadow?" Meg spat, " You are in love with your very face, there is nothing in your heart for me."

Meg walked to Erik and knelt down before him and touched his face. She kissed Erik fully on the lips and people gasped.

" Then die with the angel of hell!" Thomas shouted

Thomas thrust his blade down and suddenly he stopped. Meg looked up and saw a sword sticking out of his chest.

" Vicomte de Chagny," Meg whispered

Raoul pulled the blade from his cousin's back and looked at him.

" You have shamed the de Chagny name," Raoul said, " How could you call yourself a Comte de Chagny?"

" Raoul," Christine said

Thomas looked at his cousin and dropped his blade, Raoul caught his falling cousin and looked at him.

" You have betrayed me Vicomte de Chagny," Thomas whispered

" Than justice has been served," Raoul said

Christine ran to the falling two and saw Erik laying in Meg's arms.

" Get a doctor!" she shouted

Erik closed his eyes and Meg stroked his head. Christine looked at Raoul and he undid his ascot and gave it to Meg. Meg pressed it against the wound and found Erik jolted from the touch.

A doctor ran in and looked at Raoul and then at Erik.

" Again," the doctor said

" Please," Meg said

Monsieur Danvers walked down and looked at the two men and his stepdaughter.

" Vicomte, help me with him," Monsieur Danvers said

Raoul nodded and both lifted Erik's body, Meg followed close behind as well as Christine. No one cared about Thomas's dead body lying on the stairs, they knew no one would be convicted, so they left it.


	11. Raoul’s Confession

****

Chapter 11: Raoul's Confession

Meg removed her mask and sat down on her bed. Her head was throbbing from hitting her head on the staircase. She undid her dress and slipped into her practice dress, then went downstairs and watched as the last guest left. She went down to the chapel and knelt down lighting a candle for Bernard.

" Bernard, Bernard," she cried, " save my angel."

She cried her eyes out and fell asleep on the floor of the chapel. Christine walked down and saw Meg laying there, she walked over her and placed her cloak over Meg.

" Meg," she whispered, " Meg come and find comfort in warmth."

Meg opened her eyes and saw her friend kneeling next to her.

" Christine," she whispered, " Is Erik alright?"

" The doctor hasn't come out yet," Christine replied

" Oh, Christine," Meg said crying in her friend's arms, " Erik has been the best thing that has happened to me."

" He won't die," Christine replied, " Erik is strong."

Meg looked at the stain glass of the angel and sighed. She closed her eyes trying to push away the pain that was eating away at her. Christine hugged he friend and stayed with her as she cried.

Raoul walked out and wiped his hands on the damp cloth, blood stained his clothing. He sighed and sat down on the stairs of the grand stairwell, he looked at the blood spots on the floor as he thought about the night. His face showed weariness and sadness, this man that was placed in the care of the doctor's, was knocking on death's door. Raoul felt to blame for the chaos, Thomas had not told him he was going to kill Erik, only unmasked him.

" Vicomte," a voice said

He looked up and saw Madame Giry standing there.

" Madame," Raoul said

" Erik…is he well?" she asked

" No," Raoul said, " He's lost so much blood. If he lives it will only be a day."

Madame Giry walked over and sat down in the shadows.

" What drove him to this madness?" Madame Giry asked

" Jealousy, just like before," Raoul whispered, " Just like 6 years ago."

" You mean Erik?" Madame Giry questioned

Raoul looked at Madame Giry and said, " Thomas."

Raoul looked at the dimming lights of the opera house and sighed. He could only imagine what everyone thought.

" Your daughter's husband was murdered," Raoul whispered

" Murdered? Bernard?" Madame Giry said

Raoul nodded and looked at his hands.

" It was 6 years ago.." Raoul began

****

Flash Back

" Come on, Meg," a officer's voice said

Meg lifted the white mask into her hand and walked off with the other men and women, who came to kill the Phantom of the Opera. She looked at the officer and then looked at the mask.

Meg was helped out of the burning opera house by the same officer who followed her. He tipped his hat and went on his way, and there that was just the beginning of fate.

One month later Meg was at a party at the Vicomte de Chagny's estate, he was there to meet her for the first time and there they fell in love. Month after month they would see each other.

" To the man of the hour, may his wife be loyal and as good as mine," Raoul said

Bernard looked at Meg and smiled as he raised the glass.

" So, your moving to country out of Paris," Raoul said

" I've inherited millions, I think I may be richer than you Vicomte," Bernard joked

" Is that possible?" Raoul laughed

Raoul looked at his cornered cousin who stood there with whiskey in one hand and wine in the other. It was not to long that both men were invited to hear of new investments that Thomas had come to, though a de Chagny and a Comte, Thomas wanted more and he would do anything to get what he wanted.

" Damn it Raoul!" Thomas shouted, " She's mine, that chorus girl is mine."

Raoul looked at his young cousin and looked at his older brother, who was dealing with the finances of the de Chagny account.

" If you ask me your becoming spoiled," Raoul said, " A spoiled child."

" He always was one," Philippe said

" Shut up!" Thomas snarled at both Comte and Vicomte

Philippe looked at the young Comte and lifted his blade and called for his wife.

" I don't want to be apart of your fits," Philippe snarled

" You stuck up bastard," Thomas barked back as his eldest cousin

" Who's a stuck up bastard? Your after another man's wife and she wants nothing to do with you. I want nothing…Raoul you should be ashamed of yourself. You dishonor the de Chagny name if you take part in Thomas' greed," Philippe scolded Raoul

Raoul rose and Thomas drew his blade and Raoul pulled his to protect his elder brother.

" Put it down Thomas," Raoul said, " Philippe, I will handle this be off with you."

Philippe nodded and walked off, with his wife and Christine walked into the room.

" Raoul?" she said

Raoul sheathed his blade and looked at Christine.

" Is there anything the matter?" she asked

" No," Raoul said, " Just business."

" Your brother left in such a rush, I was worried," Christine said

Thomas looked at Christine and she gave him a look. Raoul snapped at his cousin to draw his attention back to the task at hand. Once more Thomas spoke of taking the young chorus girl from Bernard, but Raoul silenced him from there.

" That chorus girl is a friend of my wife's, I will not let you speak ill of her," Raoul said, " Now leave Thomas and leave with haste."

Thomas stomp his foot and went on his way and Raoul sighed. Christine looked at Raoul and knew then that there was trouble.

Two years later, the situation calmed down, Philippe and Raoul had managed to get Thomas some help. Ill in the mind and seeking help made everything with ease. Raoul and Christine celebrated Meg and Bernard's second year together, along with their daughter's second birthday. Raoul watched from the distance seeing eyes following Meg and Bernard's movements, he knew nothing of what would come next.

By the third year Raoul went away on business, but received word that one of his sister's fell ill. He and Christine spent many days at his sister and her husband's summer estate that year, but so did Thomas. Thomas had found wealth in Belgium and found comfort close to home, so he remained there traveling to Belgium every other week. Thomas hired a doctor for his cousin's care and some nurses to take care of the children. Raoul watched for months, suspicious of Thomas's motives, he finally found it strange that he would seek foreigners to tell him what to do with his money and not his family. Raoul approached the subject, but Thomas always laughed and told him the poor excuse. He said they were doctors, who were helping the other doctor. Raoul knew other wise and went on.

By late September Christine and Raoul were sent word of a new arrival to the Sommer family. Christine went, but Raoul remained at his sister's estate, to spend the last month with his sister.

" He makes me nervous," his sister said

Raoul looked at her and grabbed her hand.

" Who?" Raoul asked

" Thomas, he's so ill," she said

" He's been with help since your illness, don't bother with him," Raoul said

She sighed and held his hand and looked at the book.

" Raoul, I heard him talking of an assassination," she said

" Don't be silly, he's not well enough to think that way," Raoul said

" I'm scared Raoul, I'm scared of him, I'm scared for my husband and children, he wants to kill," she said

Raoul kissed his sister's head and went on with his business and Raoul sat down and pondered. For days Raoul pondered and then there was the sounds of gun shots. Raoul raced down the hall and opened the door, he saw Thomas with a gun.

" What do you think your doing?" Raoul question

" Killing," Thomas said

" Killing what?" Raoul questioned

Thomas never answered, he just laughed and hung the gun up. He walked off and Raoul looked at the bullet holes. He walked outside the hallway and saw two dead cats. Raoul couldn't help, but to feel an uneasiness crawling up his spine.

His sister past away two weeks after she had spoke of an assassination, but Raoul could not focus on that. Death had claimed his sister and he was now in mourning for her death.

Once he returned to Paris Christine welcomed him with warm arms. She looked at him seeing weariness in his eyes.

" She's dead," Raoul whispered

" I'm sorry Raoul," Christine said

" Christine, are the doors locked?" he asked

" Raoul?" she questioned

" Lock every door and window or he will come, come for us all." Raoul whispered

Christine touched his forehead and sighed.

" Your burning up, you should rest," Christine said

Raoul was bedridden for two weeks, but the whole time he spoke of an assassination. Christine sought out a doctor, who could help her ill husband and Raoul just snapped out of it. He knew the time and place of the possible killing and that night he went out to hunt his cousin.

Though the assassination was not done fast, but very slowly, it would take time. He saw it happen and watched it happen day by day. He too was drawn into it once found and drugged himself.

" Bernard is dead?" Raoul questioned

" Yes," Christine replied

" How did it happen?" Raoul asked

" I don't know, Meg said possible illness," Christine said, " She's very upset and Raoul please will you come with me. She has two young children."

A messenger arrived and Raoul took the message finding it was his cousin's seal on the letter. He told Christine he would meet her at the Sommer estate in one week. He had business to attend too.

When he arrived a servant ran out and fell to her feet. She was crying and begging that Raoul stop Thomas before he killed himself. Raoul ran in holding his blade and entered the office. Paper thrown everywhere and blood on some of the papers.

" Thomas," Raoul said

" Behind you," Thomas said

Raoul looked up on a rolling latter at him, his blood had stains on his shirt.

" I did it Raoul," Thomas cried out

" Did what?" Raoul questioned

" I killed him, I killed the man I wanted to kill," Thomas said, " I killed Bernard Sommer….now his wife is mine….mine I tell you."

Raoul ran out the room and shouted at a servant to find a doctor. He walked into the office and looked at his cousin.

" I'm going to have to lock you up," Raoul said

Raoul did just that until a doctor was found, his brother had gone nuts.

" You listen to me you bastard, I killed him because you wouldn't help me steal his wife!" Thomas shouted through the door

" Your ill Thomas," Raoul said

" I know, isn't it great!" Thomas exclaimed, " Ill! Ill!"

Raoul spent two months caring for Thomas until the doctor told him he was well. Raoul still remain alert. He told himself that Thomas would never kill anyone and that Bernard's sudden death was caused by a bad drink.

****

End

" He poisoned him and for two months this poison took it's effects," Raoul said, " I told myself I would never let Thomas touch anyone. He didn't just murder Bernard, but he killed my sister. It was to good to be true, that he would find a doctor. What he found was a chemist who knew poisons. He took the estate and sold it back to my sister's husband he did the same thing to Meg. He made a false wills, a false name and took everything from your daughter. As well as thirty other people. And I protected him…I don't know why."

Madame Giry sighed and looked at the closed doors.

" It all makes sense why he wanted to kill Erik, because Meg loved him and Thomas couldn't understand that," Raoul whispered

" I couldn't see it either," Madame Giry said, " We were both blinded by this."


	12. Wandering Child

****

Chapter 12: Wandering Child

1 month later

Meg danced with utter sadness, she instructed with little excitement in her voice and her understudies worried about her. Maria and Ange watched from box five as Meg returned to the state of worry and pain. They knew that the mysterious angel that had healed their mother's pain was probably dead. Ange looked at her sister and Maria hugged her tightly.

" It's ok Ange, Mama will come out of it," Maria said, " She always does."

" Where did Erik go?" Ange asked

" Mama said he went to heaven, don't you remember?" Maria replied

Ange sighed and looked down at her mother.

" Girls," Madame Giry's voice called

" In here Grandma," Maria called

Madame Giry walked into box five and Ange ran to her. She lifted the young girl up and looked at Maria.

" Grandma, is he really dead?" Maria asked, " Is Mama's angel dead?"

" I don't know," Madame Giry said, " He has not awaken from the sleep that the doctor says he's in."

Maria walked over to Madame Giry and hugged her and then sighed.

" He was so kind to us, why did that mean man do that to him?" Maria questioned

" The mean man is dead, Monsieur de Chagny took care of him," Ange said, " but that doesn't make Erik get better faster."

Meg finished practice and walked down the hall to a room and opened the door. She saw Erik resting there, so peacefully, she walked to him and knelt down beside him.

" Erik, oh my sweet angel," she whispered, " Please, wake up."

Meg stood up and sat beside him, she saw his mask beside him and she lifted it up.

" Erik, you no longer need this mask," Meg whispered, " Your free, when your around us."

She leaned over and kissed his lips, though they were cold, she could almost feel warmth on them.

" Please wake up," she cried suddenly, " I'm nothing without you Erik."

Meg laid beside him and wrapped her arms around, and there fell asleep.

" Erik, Erik," she whispered, " How can I live a day without your face, without your voice? I need your guidance, I need your touch."

1 month later

Meg walked to the cemetery alone, dressed in black and wore a vale of black. She walked to her father's grave and knelt down next to it. She closed her eyes and prayed, then laid some roses on his grave. She then got up and walked towards the Sommer tomb, she held the roses close to her as though afraid to lose them. She approached very slowly and looked at the tomb.

" Oh, Bernard," she whispered, " The winter is gone, but you nor my angel have guided me since."

Meg walked towards the tomb and looked at the roses.

" I'm so alone," Meg whispered

She came to her knees and her long black dress circled her, as she sat on the first step of the tomb. Meg pushed off her veil and lowered her head in prayer.

" Bernard it's been 3 years and 9 months," she whispered, " Please, help me say good-bye for good. Take my pain away….like you promised."

A spring breeze swept past her and she set the flowers down.

" Little Giry, let her wandering from this world, let her smile. Aye, let her heart be full of gold and never go a stray," a voice said

Meg opened her eyes and felt tears fall from her face. She breathed deep and closed her eyes from the tears.

" Little Giry, come to me and let me take you away," the voice said, " I was stray, but she brought joy with her soft smile. She carried melodies along with her as she danced across the sun's rays. Oh, Little Giry."

Meg breathed deep and looked up at the tomb before her.

" Wandering child…so lost…so helpless…yearning for my guidance," the voice spoke

" Bernard…." she whispered

" Have you forgotten your dear sweet angel of the night, I have come from above to take you under my wing," the voice said, " Come to me wandering child."

Meg stood up and walked towards the tomb.

" Angel speak, let me hear your voice," Meg called out, " Please, let me see you."

Meg came to the third step and saw a shadow in the tomb, the figure's flowing cloak fluttered against the gentle breeze; that entered the tomb. It became larger and then Meg climbed up the last step and came to her knees. She closed her eyes and reached out her hands, her hands were grabbed and Meg opened her eyes. She stood up and met her angel's gaze.

" Erik," she whispered

" I am your angel," Erik whispered

She reached up and kissed him, without hesitation and Erik kissed her.

" Sweet angelic beauty," he whispered

Meg looked at him and touched his face, she smiled with tears in her eyes. She then hugged him and cried in his arms.

" Erik, don't leave me again," she cried

" I won't Meg, never," he whispered

1 week later

Erik pushed Meg's long white veil from over her face and kissed her. The church bells ran as the new couple walked out the church. Meg and Erik were congratulated back at the Opera Populaire, where they celebrated their wedding. Maria and Ange walked over and hugged their mother.

" Mama, your happy again," Ange said

Maria smiled and Ange looked at Erik. Erik knelt down to the young girl's level and she hugged him and Maria join her younger in hugging their new father.

" Papa," Ange whispered, " Your our father."

Erik hugged both the young girls and lifted them up into his arms.

" Yes, I am and I promise to protect you," he whispered

Meg looked at Erik with her children and smiled, she closed her eyes for a second.

" Thank you Bernard, for sending this mortal angel," Meg whispered

" Mama," Maria said

Meg walked over to them and kissed Erik fully in front of all. There was pure happiness in the opera house that day and would hope to remain forever. Erik and Meg danced together as everyone watched him, it was then that Erik felt accepted into the light. Meg's understudies found no grudge against him and the rest of the Opera Populaire welcomed him as their patron.

" To a long life ahead of you both," Christine said, " Let no shadows of darkness follow you. Erik take care of her, and these young girls and Meg…make sure he takes care of you."

Meg and Erik looked at each other and entwined her hands under the table. Madame Giry looked at Meg and Erik, they both shined with happiness. It was something she didn't see, even though Meg loved Bernard. She nodded and looked at her husband as she grabbed his hand. Christine looked at Raoul and kissed his cheek and he looked at her. He nodded as he looked around at the happy couple that shared true love.

By the evening Erik and Meg watched everyone go off. Madame Giry kissed her daughter's cheek.

" I will take the girls Meg," Madame Giry said, " Enjoy yourselves."

" Thank you Mama," Meg said as she hugged her mother

" It's hard for a mother to marry her daughter off even for a second time, but I can see he only makes you happy," Madame Giry said, " and I hope he does."

Madame Giry looked at Erik and patted his face.

" Take care of my daughter," Madame Giry said, " She's my most precious treasure."

" I will…Mother Giry," Erik said

Madame Giry nodded and hugged Erik, then went off.

" Meg your marriage has brought more happiness to your mother than anything in the past," her stepfather said

He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

" Take care of yourselves," he said, " and don't worry about the children, let the grandparents spoil them."

He walked off and joined Madame Giry in the carriage with the two girls. Christine and Raoul walked over to them and Christine hugged Meg then Erik.

" Your joy has brought joy to our lives," Christine said

" Oh, Christine I couldn't have done this without you," Meg said hugging her friend again

" We also have something for you Meg," Raoul said

Raoul pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She opened the envelope and pulled the papers that filled it.

" The estate?" she whispered

" Everything Thomas took from you and your husband is all there, including the millions Bernard inherited. Why don't you go spend the evening there," Raoul said, " The keys are there along with every last servant."

" You two have done so much, how can I ever thank you?" Meg questioned

" You don't have to thank us," Christine said, " Just know that the de Chagny family is your protector from any who tries to appose you."

Meg hugged Christine and then Raoul, Erik looked at Christine and kissed her hand. She curtsied and Raoul shook Erik's hand, then both departed. Meg turned to Erik and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and then led her to the carriage that waited for them. Meg got up with Erik's help, he then climbed up and looked at the coachman. They were taking to the large estate that Bernard owned and Meg opened the door for them. Erik stopped her and she looked at him, then he lifted her up into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, he entered and shut the door. He set her down and kissed her. They lit several candles around the house and Erik and Meg walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"This was the bedroom Bernard and I slept in," Meg whispered

She closed her eyes as she remembered every detail before he past away. Erik looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and she opened her eyes. She smiled and turned around and kissed him.

" It's our wedding night we shouldn't worry," Meg whispered

" No," he whispered

Erik walked her towards the bed and then pulled her to him, they kissed each other with such love and passion fully given themselves to one another. Erik undid Meg's dress and let it slip off her shoulders and slipped the rest of her garments off. Meg removed piece by piece of clothing; they both ran their hands over each other's bodies. Erik took her into his arms and laid her down in the soft comforts of the bed. He looked at her as she laid there with a look of yearning for his touch. He took her into his arms as they made love, with true intentions of creating life. Sounds of pleasure escaped their lips as they tumbled around in bed.

By early morning Meg rested in Erik's arms, he kissed her head and looked down at her.

" My beloved Meg," he whispered

" My beloved Erik," she whispered back and kissed him

She ran her hand down to where his scar was on his stomach and she kissed it. He looked at her as she kissed him from his scar to his lips. She then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

" I love you Erik," Meg whispered as she fell asleep

Erik pulled the covers over them and said, " I love you Meg."

By the next morning Meg and Erik woke to the smells of fresh cooking. They looked at one another and laid back.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik looked down at her and replied, " Yes."

" I think they're cooking for us," she said

Erik kissed her head and Meg looked up at him and slightly giggled. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head.

They went down and had breakfast prepared for them by the servants, then went around the surrounding area to see what their future held for them. Erik and Meg returned to Paris the following week, to collect the girls and build their life as a family.

Nine months later Meg gave Erik a son, a beautiful son. They named him Nathaniel, a strong sturdy name. Erik and Meg indulged their children with love and many gifts. They built a strong home and raised a strong family, a family that would be forever noted for its accomplishments.

****

THE END


End file.
